Reconnection
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: He's having dreams of a life he once lived, but doesn't remember... SasuNaru NaruSasu and ItachiSai
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, his outfit would just be orange shorties O.O Cuz he has oh-so-nice legs! Mmmm! And a kawaii tummy!**

**I decided to start another fic :smile: so you have two to read instead of one! Although, this one probably won't update as much as Dotless Dice. But once that fic's over, it'll update this more often. Now, this idea... I have no clue, it just came to my head last night while I was watching Avatar. Damn, Zuko is cute:Huggles him: And strangely enough, it has nothing to do with anything in Avatar O.o Nothing at all...**

The sun began to settle behind the mountains near Matsuyama City, the sky becoming blotches of pink, purple, and dark blue. Waves crashed into the low wall just below the outskirts of the city, crabs being washed away from their spots on algae-covered rocks, and birds swooping down to catch them as a "before bed" snack.

A few miles away, along the wall, a blond boy struggled to hold on to the slippery rocks as he crawled down into a small cavern, a net stuffed into a bag on his back. He lowered himself further down and pulled the net out, dipping it into the water of the cavern. He grinned when lobsters began to emerge from the dirty water, tumbling into the roped trap.

"Gotcha!" the teen yanked the net up and gave a satisfied smile as he counted a total of seventeen lobsters, "I hope this is enough for Ojichan," he blinked when he heard a loud rumbling and looked up just in time to see a large wave rising above the cavern, "...Shit!"

xXxXx

"Took you long eno-- Hey... you're wet..."

"No, really?.!" the soaking wet blond screeched, sitting his catch on the table, the lobsters squirming around and trying to snap the rope with their claws, "Jeez, do you know how deep that cavern is, Sai?.!"

"No, and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon," the black-haired boy said with a smile.

"Ass hole," the other teen grumbled.

The blond kid was Uzumaki Naruto, a teenager that just turned seventeen. He had golden, spiked hair, eyes as blue as the ocean during mid-morning, and his wardrobe consisted mainly of orange and black. You could say... he was a very bright person.

"Naruto-san, you're dripping all over the floor," Sai stepped away from the forming puddle.

"Well, sorry!.!" Naruto shook his head, water flying everywhere, "and it's not **my** fault! This huge ass wave came crashing down on me while I was trying to catch those stupid lobsters!" but his frown turned into a goofy grin almost instantly, "actually, it was kind of fun... heh."

"Only you would say that getting pummeled by a wave of salt water..." Sai scrunched his nose up at the smell of fish, "...was fun," he covered the lower half of his face, "you smell like dead tuna."

And that was, of course, Hirota Sai, one of Naruto's friends from Kyushu. He was handsome, desirable, a sweet-talker... but Naruto saw him for what he really was. A penis-loving bastard who had fetishes for naked boys with fake cat ears... Not that there was really anything wrong with that... right?

Naruto lifted an arm and smelled his sleeve, "Huh, I do..."

"Go clean up and I'll take your catch to Ojiji(1)," Sai lifted the bag of lobsters, careful of the claws, "Oh, I'm sure he'll love these," the raven said sarcastically, heading to the back room.

Naruto smiled as his friend walked away, _He's an ass, but you can't help but love him, _he felt a yawn coming and covered his mouth. Tears sprang to his eyes and he wiped them away, hissing at the burning sensation caused by the salt, "Dammit..." standing up, Naruto went past the storage coolers, into the tidy hallway that was hidden behind dark red curtains, ramming head first into a door. Poor Naruto... first his eyes, now his head?

"Son of a bitch! Who closed the sliding doors?.!"

Sai popped his head out of the back room and smiled, but it wasn't apologetic in any way, shape, or form, "Ah, that was me."

"Aren't you going to say sorry?.!"

"No... I don't think I will," Sai looked up in thought, then tilted his head to the side and laughed softly, "because really, it's your fault. You should check if the doors are closed or not, Naruto-san," and just like that, Sai was gone, leaving no one to hear the flood of curse words that came from his friend.

xXxXx

Sarutobi slowly made his way to his bedroom, his wrinkled hands clutching onto the handle of a bucket that was filled with water. His squinted eyes caught the thin stream of light that was shining through the cracks of Naruto's bedroom door. He chuckled to himself and opened the door, spotting his grandson on the floor typing away on his laptop.

"Naruto? Did you already take your shower?" he asked.

"Yep! And I even cleaned the bathroom afterwards," Naruto grinned.

Sarutobi chuckled once again, "My, I suppose it was a good idea to let both you and Sai live here after all. You two clean everything up before I get the chance to," he held up the bucket, "that was what I was just about to go do."

"Ojichan, you know you're too old for that stuff," Naruto grumbled, still typing away. He turned and smiled his usual bright smile, his damp golden locks sticking to his face, "and you love it when we do everything for you, admit it!"

His grandfather smiled and slowly closed the door, "Sure, Naruto. Now remember to get to bed early, the shop opens at 8:00."

"I know. 'Night, Ojichan."

"Good night," and the door was shut, the lock clicking.

Naruto sighed and ruffled his wet hair while scanning over e-mails, _Nothing but junk mail and... _his right eye twitched, _enhance the size of my what?.!_ well, that message was definitely getting deleted. He heaved another sigh as he clicked out of his e-mail page.

"There's nothing interesting to look at, so I might as well go to bed," but right before he went to shut off his laptop, a pop-up appeared. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the samurai that was standing next to the word "reconnection".

He scanned over the message underneath the picture.

"A chatroom/forum for people who..." he squinted at the small font, "... feel like they're reliving their past lives? Huh, that's cool... Um, where was I? Oh, uh... and for people who believe they might have been reincarnated," _Reincarnation? Doesn't that mean that their soul was reborn or something...?_

"What're you reading, Naruto-san?"

Naruto squeeled and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. He turned and glared at Sai, "None of your business, Sai," he snapped, "and quit sneaking into my room!"

"I don't sneak in, I stealthily enter," the raven smiled.

"Same thing, Queer!" he blushed at the insult, _I did not just say that... did I? That sounded so.. so... immature! _ he screamed mentally.

Sai's smile slipped off of his face and was replaced by a small frown, "Come again?"

"A-ah, nothing. E-hehehe."

The pale boy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he hurled out a calm comeback, "Shorty."

Naruto pouted and sat up, crossing his arms, "Man slut!"

"Stupid blond."

"You have gay porn under your bed!"

Sai twitched, "You have a box of Ken dolls under **your** bed."

Naruto blushed, "I-I told you why those were there!"

"Yeah, to jack off--"

"Shut up! **Shut up**!.!"

The door was shoved open and an irritated pink-haired girl entered, "I just come home and this is the first thing I hear? The two of you yelling about jacking off?"

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered, his face a bright red.

"Good evening, Sakura," Sai greeted politely, a smile back in place. Naruto noticed how fake it was and blinked.

_When he smiles at **me**... they're always real..._

Sakura smiled back tiredly, "You two promise to keep quiet? I could hear Ojichan grumbling in his room. You two know how much he needs his sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond took one last glance at the pop-up on his computer, memorizing the website url, "we'll keep quiet," he turned the laptop off and closed it, putting it back in its case and sitting it on his desk.

"We won't need to. I'm going back to my room," Sai said while walking past Sakura, "oyasumi, minna."

"Oyasumi," Sakura replied warmly.

Naruto only grunted, pushing himself up and immediately flopping back down onto his cozy bed, "Need sleep," he groaned.

"Naruto... why do you and Sai always fight?"

"'Cause he's a bastard."

Sakura frowned, "Well, so are you."

"You're right... maybe that's why he fights back?" he joked.

"You two are so immature. I don't even know why I'm friends with you guys," the girl muttered as she shut his door.

Blue eyes stared up at a pale white ceiling, trying to trace over every thin line, _Huh... why do we fight? _ he sighed and reached over to turn the lamp off. His eyes closed as he rolled over and sighed in exhaustion, _Too tired... I'll think about it in the morning... or whatever... _

---- dream ----

_"Your bonds with Sasuke... how long will they last?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"How about our bonds?"_

_"What?"_

_"Our bonds. Yours and mine. How long do you think they will last?"_

_A smile._

_"You're so cheesy, Sai."_

_Another warm smile._

_xXxXx_

_"Sasuke..."_

_Another moan escaped the blond's lips as an experienced tongue ran down his throat. He dug his nails into pale shoulders and arched his back at the delicious pleasure his lover was giving him._

_"You're mine..!"_

_"I-I'm yours..."_

_xXxXx_

_Sai looked at his friend with warm eyes, even though he saw the lovebite on his neck._

_"Naruto-san... would you like to join me for a walk?"_

_"Huh? Oh, sure!" _

_xXxXx_

_Soft lips pressed against his. It was so.. different... but..._

_"Naruto-san... that traitor doesn't deserve you..." chocolate eyes stared into blue._

_"S-Sai..."_

_"Let him go... he's not coming back..."_

_xXxXx_

_Black melted into blood red._

_Sharingan._

---- end dream ----

Naruto's eyes snapped open, _Th-the hell?_

"Naruto! Rise and shine!" Sakura chirped as she entered his room, "we open in an hour! Get dressed!" then she left, leaving the door open.

The blond grunted and sat up, scratching the back of his head, _That was one hell of a dream... But it was strange... and perverted... _he frowned, _and I don't remember any of that stuff happening. Maybe it's the future? Nah, I'd never sleep with Sai... Eww! Why would I dream about kissing him of all people?.! That's gross! Che, well, that Sai looked more like a warrior, not a slut like the one I live with, _ he thought about it for a moment and groaned, _What about the other guy? Blood red eyes... but they were black too...and raven hair... he looked like the warrior-type too..._ his eyes widened and he quickly turned to looked at the bag containing his laptop.

"Oh, no fucking way..." he leaped out of bed and pulled his laptop out, pushing the top up and turning it on. When everything was on, he went online and typed in the Reconnection url he memorized last night, watching as the same samurai from the pop-up last night appeared. He clicked on a link that said "Signs of Reincarnation" and read over all of them, his blue eyes filling with more disbelief every second.

1- You may recognize people around you even though you know you've never seen them before. Also, a name you might think is theirs will probably come to mind.

2- You have dreams of people you don't know or might know now, but they look different (such as different wardrobe, hair, etc), and the events that occur in your dream seem real, but have never happened

Naruto stopped himself there and did a double-take on number two, _W-well, it could be possible..._ he shook his head,_ No! What am I saying?.! It's just my imagination! I mean, I never thought about this stuff until last night... then I have that dream? I only had it because my brain was still processing the thoughts of that stuff... wait, what? Dammit, now I'm confusing myself!_

"Naruto! I said get ready!" Sakura screamed from out in the hall.

"Chill out, Woman! Jeez!" he clicked out of the site and made his way to the bathroom, _Ok, it was only a dream. I just fell asleep thinking about that reincarnation crap, so I dreamt about it, yeah, that's it... Gehh, but that still doesn't help me with that disturbing scene of Sai kissing me. I think I need to thoroughly wash my mouth out._

xXxXx

"What took you so long, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he grinded fresh coffee beans. Sai was standing at the other counter chopping fish and Sakura was dicing daikon radish while humming a cheerful tune.

"Sorry, I had to do some extra cleaning," he grinned sheepishly.

"You know you need to be out here on time. We had some orders put in already and you weren't here to help with the first two dishes," Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his sore knuckles, "well, since we already have these meals covered anyway, why don't you take the trash out?"

Naruto pouted, "Y-you're joking, right? Please tell me you're kidding, Ojichan!"

"Ojiji does not joke, Naruto-san," Sai said. Even though his back was turned to the blond, Naruto could tell the bloody bastard was smiling.

"Fine, whatever!" Naruto grabbed the two filled trash bags that were sitting by the hallway and carried them outside, grumbling to himself as he passed chattering customers.

The sun was beaming down on the docks, praising the beauty of the place. But Naruto sure didn't care about any of the stupid beauty as he threw the trash into the dumpster that was a good half a mile away from his grandfather's coffee shop.

As he began his walk back, he looked down at the sparkling ocean and grinned as he saw a whale close by. He wanted to go down onto one of the lower shopping docks to get a better look, but he slammed into someone before he reached the stairs.

"S-sorry!" he aplogized quickly.

"Hn, watch where you're going next time, Dobe," the person he bumped into shoved past him and continued walking.

Naruto glared at the back of his head, but laughed at the funny hairstyle the boy had, _Hehe it's like a duck butt!_ he watched the male turn the corner to go onto another dock and his breath hitched as he saw the teen's face. One name echoed throghout his head as he saw the eyes of obsidian turn red under the light of the sun...

Sasuke.

**(1)-Ojiji is Sai's nickname for Sarutobi :giggles like an idiot:**

**I hope you liked it! And please review! I'll love you forever!**


	2. Garden of Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there'd be SasuNaruSai threesomes all the time! Dattebayo!**

**When will the fillers end?.! Bejesus Crisco, man! After the 90-minute special, if episode 206 is another filler, I am going to kill myself! Jeez! It's already been a year and a half:Gasps for breath: The only info that makes me hope is the fact that each season lasts no more than 27 episodes and season 8 is over now with 26 episodes, and that there is a new opening and ending starting with episode 203. The opening is "Yura Yura" by Hearts Grow, and the closing is "Scenario" by Saboten. :sigh: Don't even try to listen to the songs ahead of time on youtube, there's no use, I tried.**

**And how come you guys say you don't like the SaixNaru pairing?.! It's adorable! Especially since Sai is really shy!**

**Song used in this chapter is "The Garden of Everything" by Maaya Sakamoto (feat. Steve Conte)**

Sai watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye, noticing his friend's shocked expression, _Did something happen?_ before he could say anything, Sakura beat him to it.

"You look like you just caught a glimpse of a hot girl, Naruto," she teased. But one glimpse at Naruto's pout and slight blush made her blink, "... did you?"

"No! And it was a guy!"

"... I didn't know you--"

"Yes you did! I told you I was bi three years ago!"

"Hehe, gomen," Sakura stuck her tongue out and went back to dicing vegetables, "so you were checking him out?"

Naruto sighed and pulled out a stool at the coffee bar, smiling to a couple of blushing girls oggling him. They covered their faces with their menus and began whispering to each other happily, "No, I was **not** checking him out... he just looked familiar, that's all..." the blond grabbed a water bottle off the counter and saw the name "Sai" written on the cap. He frowned and unscrewed the cap anyway, taking a swig, "I stole your water, Sai, I hope you don't mind," he grinned.

"Not at all."

"Che, you're no fun! You're not even fighting back or anything!"

"Why should I? It's just water... and it's as if I'm giving you an indirect kiss," the raven gave a smug smile and winked, causing his friend to push the water away with a sickening groan.

"Aww, how cute!" Sakura cooed, pushing her diced vegetables onto a plate.

"What is so fascinating about gay men?" Sarutobi asked roughly, handing one of the customers their coffee.

"Everything, Ojichan!" the girl replied eagerly, "have you ever seen two guys kiss? It's the sexiest thing since... since... ever!"

Sarutobi shook his head and sighed, _Teenagers..._

"So..." Sai began, ignoring the floating hearts surrounding Sakura, "this guy you thought was familiar, what did he look like?"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to steal him away from you and rape him."

"... Shit, man, don't say stuff like that in a place like this," Naruto sweatdropped, used to the boy's weird and disgusting sense of humor, "and I know that was a joke, so I guess I could tell you... Well, in all honesty..." he laughed, "he looked like you. Except he had duck-butt hair!"

Sai raised an eyebrow at that, sitting a plate of fish in front of another customer.

"You just admitted that Sai is attractive!" Sakura practically screamed, "you said that one guy looked like him, so basically, you're saying Sai's hot!"

"There's one problem with that, Sakura... I never said that guy was hot **or** attractive!.!" Naruto growled.

"Calm down," Sarutobi grumbled, "Naruto, go get started on this order," he pulled a piece of paper off of the rack above him and handed it to the blond.

Naruto took it and frowned, "This is a lot of stuff... I'm supposed to make it by myself?"

"I believe in you," Sarutobi chuckled, "and you've made more than that before, haven't you?"

The fox grinned, "I'll have it all done in half an hour."

"That's good, because that's all the time you have left. It's for a business party," Sakura smiled and blushed slightly, "Naruto... you should've seen the guys that came in! They were so handsome! Especially the raven-haird boy..." she giggled like a school girl, "he was gorgeous!"

Naruto laughed at the girl, "You say that about every guy you meet," he ignored the angry huff from his friend and went into the back, oblivious to the pair of chocolate brown eyes watching him.

xXxXx

All three of them went to Ehime Prefectural Matsuyama Technical High School, but on Sundays, they would help Sarutobi out with his coffee shop. Mostly Naruto and Sai because Sakura was taking a lot of college prep courses since she was a senior. The two boys were juniors.

Sakura had been living with them for a total of seven years. Before that, it was only Naruto and Sai in their Ojichan's home. When they were five, they met each other in a foster home on the shores of Okinawa and not even a month later, they were both adopted by a very loving Sarutobi. But they never considered each other brothers. The reason behind for that was strange... Sai had told the blond that he would never be able to see him the same way a brother would. Naruto had no clue what that meant, and truthfully, he still didn't. Sai was a complete mystery when it came down to his feelings and thoughts.

"He can't see me the same way a brother would..." Naruto sighed and finished with his fourth meal, placing it in the oven with the other three so it would stay warm, _I must be an idiot if I can't figure that out._

"Naruto-san, are the dishes ready yet? The business group has arrived," Sai said with an authoritive voice.

The blond scoffed at the tone, "I only have one more left. Take the others out, ok?" he pointed to the oven while he cracked an egg open.

Sai pulled a tray out from under the sink and sat the meals on it, lifting it, his eyes meeting Naruto's, "Don't take too long, Naruto-san," he said softly, exiting the kitchen.

"That was odd... What's with him?" Naruto shrugged and went back to cooking, laughing to himself every time he would hear Sakura squeel out in the front, _It must be that guy she was talking about. _He finished the last meal and sat it on one of the smaller trays, carrying it out to the tables by the dock.

"There you are," Sarutobi said, cleaning a few bowls, "you're lucky Uchiha-san is a patient person. You should've had his meal ready a while ago."

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Ojichan."

The old man sighed and tilted his head toward the occupied table to the right of them, next to the boating port, "Say sorry to him, not me."

_Just great, my first time serving businessmen and I screw it up, _he fixed his hair and sauntered over to the table, a bright smile on his face. Even though he didn't know which one was the Uchiha, he sat the plate down in front of a raven-haired man who was calmly speaking to the man beside him. He couldn't see his face, but he swore he saw the hair before... It was... very familiar...

"Gomen, Uchiha-san!" he apologized, "I just wanted to cook it to perfection, so it took a little while longer."

The raven turned to him and obsidian clashed with blue, a feeling of recognition pooling in Naruto's stomach, _The guy from my dream... it's duck butt! Man, this must be deja vu! Yeah, that's what that dream was... deja vu._

"What a sucky excuse," a man with fanged canines said.

"Hn, be glad that I'm not an easily angered person," black eyes scanned over a silver name tag on Naruto's shirt, "Uzumaki Naruto," he took a sip of the wine Sakura had given him and smirked.

_Th-that smirk... it's just as annoying as Sai's smile!_ Naruto thought, "Che, whatever Teme," realizing what slipped out of his mouth, he coughed nervously.

"Dobe," the teen teased, "it's **Sasuke** to you."

Sakura and Sai watched the scene roll out from behind the counter, Sarutobi just mumbling something about an idiotic son of his who didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut.

"D-Does he even know who he's dealing with?" Sakura whispered.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sai said indifferently.

"You know his first name?" she gasped, "he only gave us his last name! How did you know what it was?"

"I just know..." his brown eyes were burning as he stared at Sasuke.

xXxXx

Two of the business men, Inuzuka Kiba and Youma Kankuro, were laughing their asses off at the conversation going on between their friend and the waiter. Sasuke was smirking at the blond, having asked a very personal question. It wasn't news to them that their buddy liked men, and the teen seemed to have taken a liking to the blondie.

"I asked you a question, Naruto," Sasuke purred, "have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"N-not really," Naruto blushed. Sure, he'd been asked out before, but he never liked those guys.

Sai was sitting at another table across the room, Sakura leaning against the wall next to him, a large smile on her face, "They seem to be getting along well," she huffed slightly, "and it's a shame Sasuke-kun's not into girls. Sai, how come all of the good looking men are gay?"

"That's not true," Sai said, but he wasn't paying attention to the girl, he was too busy trying to catch every word the other man said to Naruto. His eyes narrowed when he heard the word "boyfriend" said in a very husky tone.

"Sai? What's wrong? Oohh, I see, you're jealous," Sakura giggled.

"So what if I am?" he took a swig of his water and looked over at the pink-haired girl. His brown eyes were empty of anger, instead, replaced with something the girl couldn't place.

"Sai..."

"Dude! I can't believe you're a virgin!"

"I can't believe we're talkin' 'bout stupid shit like this!" Kankuro's sister, Temari, growled while drinking beer, "who cares of he's a virgin! You're a virgin, too!"

Kankuro scowled at his sister.

"Y-yeah! So what if I'm a virgin! There's nothing strange about me wanting to lose it to, uh, a special someone!" Naruto said with his arms crossed and his nose in the air.

"Well, Sasuke's pretty special," Kiba snorted in amusement.

"Troublesome..." a brunette groaned as he lifted his head off the table, a napkin stuck to his cheek.

Naruto grinned at him and turned to see Sasuke staring. He held back a blush and frowned, "What're you staring at, Teme?"

"Something good," was the throaty reply.

"Excuse me," everyone turned to see Sai standing there with a smile on his face. It was one of his fake ones, Naruto noticed, "Uchiha-san, you said you needed to be back at work by noon? Well, it's eleven thirty and it takes at least 15 minutes to get to Uchiha Corp. from here. I'm sure someone of your status will be expected to arrive early?"

Sasuke noticed the quick glance the other raven gave to his blond waiter and glared, "Thank you for telling us," he read the boy's name tag, "**Sai**."

"Oh, it was no problem," Sai said with a sickly sweet tone, "I hope you all have a nice day," he bowed to them as they stood.

"I hope to see you around, Naruto!" Kiba grinned and punched his new buddy playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, man, you're so fun to mess around with," Kankuro chuckled.

"E-heheheh, thanks you guys," he laughed nervously, rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"See ya 'round, Blondie," Temari smirked and went out, swinging her empty beer bottle back and forth before tossing it in the trash bin outside.

Shikamaru trudged behind her, waving tiredly to Naruto.

Last but not least was Sasuke. As he walked outside, he threw one last smirk at the blond.

"I think he likes you!" Sakura chirped, running up to her friend and hugging him around the shoulders, "are you going to ask him out?" she then realized that Sai was still around and coughed, "um, I mean... you two make great friends!"

"Uh... sure," Naruto gave the girl a "what the hell?" look and pulled away from her hug, looking over at the table the business group had occupied. He groaned, "I don't want to clean."

"You weren't even doing your job," Sarutobi chided, "it seemed to me as if you were just hanging out with some friends."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"And because of that, you'll have to clean everything by yourself. That's how things are, Naruto."

"Dammit," the blond grumbled and trudged over to the table with a trash bag he got from off the coffee counter.

"Sakura and I will be in the back cleaning up the cooking kitchen. I want you to clean up the tables, and Sai, could you please stay out here and take care of any new customers?"

"Sure, Ojiji," Sai went behind the counter and instantly greeted three young girls with another one of his fake, yet handsome smiles.

Naruto dumped the extra food in the trash bag, but something glistening under the sun caught his attention. It was a round... locket? It seemed to be made of gold, but it was old looking, and it was rather large. He lifted it up and looked on the back. His brows furrowed as he tried to read a name on the back, but it was impossible. The locket must've been really old if the name was washed out.

"It's probably that Teme's," he stuffed it in his pocket and continued to clean, telling himself that he would head over to the Uchiha Corp. after school tomorrow.

xXxXx

"Going to bed early, Sakura?" Sarutobi asked as he got himself ready for bed as well.

"Yeah, my prep course starts earlier than usual tomorrow, so I need to get some more sleep," she waved to her friends and to her Ojichan before heading down the hall to her room.

"What about you two?" the old man turned to Sai and Naruto, the both of them reading the same magazine, Naruto mumbling something about wanting some famous singer's hair.

"I suppose I could go to bed now," Sai looked at the clock.

"Yeah, you need your beauty sleep," Naruto joked, flashing Sai a toothy grin.

Sai smiled and shoved the blond back with only his palm, "You need it more than I do, Naruto-san."

"Bastard!" Naruto rubbed his red forehead. He got up from his chair and pouted, "Fine, then I will go to bed! And we'll see who's better looking in the morning!"

"What childish games," their Ojichan sighed.

"Sai started it!" Naruto shouted, but huffed and crossed his arms, "whatever, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Ojichan."

"Good night."

Naruto went down the hall and entered his room shutting the door behind him. He sat on his bed and blinked at the odd feeling in his pocket. That was when he remembered the locket.

"I wonder what's inside," his eyes shifted back and forth, and he pulled out the locket, eyeing it with interest. His thumb pressed down onto a small button and the top popped open. Inside was a ring. It slipped out of the locket and fell into Naruto's palm, then a soft tune began playing. It was slow and relaxing, and... it felt familiar...

He leaned back until he was lying down and he stared at the ring as the music played. As the tune stopped after a few minutes, lyrics began flowing into Naruto's head, verses he didn't recognize, then the music started all over again, this time accompanied by Naruto hesitent voice.

"Here you are

Daylight's star

Made out of miracles...

Perfection

Of your own

You alone

Oh, so incredible..." he shut the locket and frowned, _This is frickin' weird... I've never even heard this song before.._

He bent forward and turned the lamp off, basking in the moonlight that flooded in through his window. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was taken to a place that was so different from anything he ever saw before. He was sitting on what seemed to be one of five different heads that were sculpted into a huge mountain. His head was lying on the leg of another male, a soft voice floating in there air, the tune exactly the same as the locket.

_"The mirrow melts_

_I'm somewhere else_

_Inside eternity_

_Where you on_

_outstretched wings_

_sing within_

_The Garden of Everything..."_

The soft voice stopped and Naruto felt a warm palm run across his neck, soothing the muscles. He could sense a smile in the voice as the song continued,

_"Eyes of pure_

_deep azure_

_Quite unbelievable_

_The sun's daughter_

_you've been made_

_not to fade_

_Quite inconceivable"_

The song stopped once again, the voice becoming more emotional, as if the boy was trying desperately not to cry,

_"A love like ours_

_A starry flower_

_Through the seasons and centuries_

_As rivers reach the sea_

_You'll reach me_

_With songs of your symmetry_

_Here we'll see_

_love's lost tree_

_made out of miracle_

_emotions, crystal leaves_

_to cover me_

_and you in eternity_

_And so here we are _

_Twin stars of brilliant brightness _

_Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night _

_And every day will return us _

_To arms of the ever eternal _

_And so here we are _

_So far from earthly orbits _

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight _

_Where every day will return us..."_

The song ended softly, the wind blowing their hair. Naruto could feel the wind chill his eyes, probably because they were wet... he lifted two fingers to his cheeks and felt tears.

_"Naruto... ore wa(1)..."_

Blue eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed. He quickly glanced down at the locket that was in his closed hand, the music still playing. He sighed, his heart racing, _These dreams..._

Out in the hall, Sai had his hand on the handle of his doorknob, his forehead resting against the wood of his door that was right next to Naruto's. He could hear the soft music from inside and as soon as it stopped, he turned his head towards his friend's room, his brown eyes empty.

**(1)- Ore wa is the male form of "I"**

**Review ya'll! Love ya!**


	3. Hard To Get

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own three Naruto keychains!**

**Woo, third chap! Man, I haven't updated in, like, 5 days O.o I'm really sorry about that, but I've been goin' places, typin' up Uchihacest smut, as you know heh, and rolling around ideas in my head for the Dotless Dice sequel. Also! If any of you are going to Katsucon in Febuary, I'd love to meet ya! Ya can never have enough friends:Strikes nice guy pose: My club group will be Naruto cosplayers and I shall be Itachi-sama!**

The cafe was filled with people, most of them workers from nearby construction sites, or women there to enjoy their lunch hour. In the very back corner was a group of girls, all of them from Naruto's school. It was Monday, but his school was out due to conferences, that was why, at the moment, Naruto and Sai were in charge of the shop.

It was very rare for Sarutobi to be out, but when he was, Naruto took over the job as top hancho, happily. He knew Sai liked being boss too, so when the raven had shrugged and accepted with less enthusiasm as usual, he had been surprised. Where was the damn cocky "holier-than-thou" attitude?.!

"Hey, Sai, what's up with you? I thought you liked watching over the shop with me," Naruto frowned.

The other teen didn't answer, he just kept staring at the piece of paper he has gotten out earlier. It had yet to be touched.

"Hello? Earth to Sai!"

_Paint..._

"I need paint..."

The blond furrowed his brows, "Paint? What for? We're making coffee, not doing an art project, dammit!"

"Naruto-san..." he stared at his friend with pleading black eyes. His dark orbs which were usually filled with amusement or a strange emptyness were now shining with... realization?

"Jeez, don't get weird on me," Naruto bent down and opened up the drawers that were under the sink, searching through small boxes and large metal cans, "paint, paint, pai-ah! Here we go!" he grinned and sat a can of black paint on the counter, along with a thick paintbrush, "what do you plan to do with it? Paint me a picture?" he laughed.

Sai remained silent and opened the can, dipping the brush into the thick substance. His hand slowly moved to the paper and he hesitently drew a chinese style snake. He stayed still for a moment, as if expecting something to happen.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, worried,_ He sure is acting strange..._

A small sigh slipped out from between Sai's lips and he tossed the brush into the sink, "Stupid..." he muttered.

"What is?"

"To think it's the same here..." he blinked slowly, flashing Naruto his usual smile, "nevermind."

"Oh, alright... you're awfully weird today, man," Naruto commented bluntly, "are you... PMSing? Because I heard that anger's not the only side effect. Oddness can be too."

Sai raised an eyebrow and laughed, which freaked the shit out of Naruto.

_Th-the hell?.! H-He laughed! Sai actually laughed! _

"S-Sakura!" Naruto shrieked and ran into the back room where the pink-haired girl was packing for school.

Sai's smile disappeared and his face went completely blank as he turned back to look at his snake painting. He ran his fingers along the picture and swore he saw its head move, but he knew better than to believe it did.

"This place... is not the same..." he dipped his fingers in the still open can of paint and smeared them on the paper, writing the kanji symbols for "shinobi" under the picture.

xXxXx

After the cafe had become mostly emptied, Naruto decided that it was a good time to head over to Uchiha Corp. so he could return the locket. To be honest, the thing scared him. The music was beautiful... but haunting... and it brought him memories that weren't real. At least... he thought they weren't real.

"I'm heading out, Sai!" Naruto shouted as he put on his dark blue jacket, having noticed that storm clouds were coming into view, "don't wait up for me when you close the shop for lunch hour, I won't be back until this evening! I'm going to get groceries too!"

Sai's strange behavior had faded slightly, though he still stared at his painting every once and a while. Naruto was tempted to throw it away and start a fight, because really, it was annoying when Sai wasn't focusing on him like he usually did.

"I wasn't going to wait for you anyway," the raven replied sharply.

"Asshole!"

"Small penis."

"Gahh!" Naruto growled and stomped out of the cafe while yanking up his hood to shield him from most of the wind. He winced as he was hit by a huge gust of cold air, _Ok, maybe the hood won't do me any good, _he dipped his hand into his back pocket to make sure he had the locket. Once he was sure it wouldn't fall out, he made his way down the long docks, holding his head down to keep his face warm from the assualt of chilling wind.

"That god damn Teme better give me a thank you gift for returning his locket to him during such bad weather," he grumbled.

xXxXx

"You want to see... Uchiha-san?" the secretary at the desk asked as she continued to scribble down phone numbers from the computer, "well, I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting right now. How about you come back in two hours? He should be done by then."

"Hell no, lady! I walked three frickin' miles to get here and I'm not leaving until I see him!"

The secretary frowned at the language and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, a strained smile on her face, "Then why don't you wait in the sitting lounge? There's free coffee and doughnuts."

"Free?" Naruto grinned.

"Um, yes sir, all of the food and beverages in the lounge are free."

"Awesome!" he swiftly turned around and sniffed, catching the distinct scent of coffee and chocolate covered doughnuts. He gave a foxy grin and hopped in that direction, practically drooling at the sugary sweets that were lined up on the tables, _Mmmm, sugar and fat, _he moaned while licking his lips, _I'm sure they won't mind if I just... _he slid over to one of the tables and wrapped a couple of doughnuts in a papertowel, secretly slipping them into his coat pockets with a sly smirk. After getting at least twelve pastries in his coat, he gathered three to eat and poured himself a cup of coffee, his mouth watering once again at the alluring aroma.

"Excuse me sir, do--"

"I didn't steal anything!" Naruto screeched.

The brunette that had started speaking to him stepped back and 'eeped' at the outburst, "A-ano, no... I just wanted to know the time... I have a meeting at 12:00..."

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, gomen.." he pulled out his cellphone and took a glance at the time, "Umm, it's around 11:50."

"Arigato," she smiled sweetly and bowed. Her high heels clicked against the marble tiled floor as she walked away, a sway to her hips.

The blond's brows twitched and he bit into a doughnut, _that is why I prefer men, _he thought. He finished his first pastry and moved on to the next, his delighted sigh muffled by chewed up bread and squishy cream.

"Hey--"

"Leave me the hell alone!" was Naruto's reply as he turned around. But his eyes widened and the vanilla cream of his doughnut oozed out from between his lips, "O-oh, it's you, Teme."

Sasuke eyed the cream and unconsciously licked his lips, his imagination taking him to a world where it was just him and the handsome blond, Naruto's lips smeared with white cream... of course, it wasn't the sugary filling kind of cream.

"Dobe," he smirked, trying to cover up his thoughts, "what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were in an important meeting, or something... damn secretary lied to me," he grumbled, wiping away the mess on his chin.

"I was in a meeting, but it ended early," Sasuke answered, "so tell me, what brings you here?"

"I came to give you back your locket," he fished the item out of his pocket and held it out. He watched a wide range of emotions cross the business man's face and grinned, "something wrong? Didn't realize you lost it?"

"I didn't..." he took it and rubbed his thumb over the washed out inscription, "thank you."

"Man, that thing must be old. I couldn't even read what the ring inside said."

"Ring?"

"You know, the one inside of the locket."

"I've never been able to open it before," Sasuke frowned.

"No joke?" Naruto laughed, "Maybe it doesn't like you, because I got it to pop open easily."

Sasuke glared at him and tried to open the locket, but it remained shut. That deepened his anger and he pushed it against the blond's chest, "I'd like to see it for myself. Open it."

Naruto sat his coffee and doughnuts down, "Jeez, pushy ass bastard," he said while quickly opening the locket, flashing a triumphant grin, "see? I told you, Teme!" he held up the ring and the music from before began playing, the tune blocking out all of the background noise, the only sounds left being Sasuke and Naruto's breathing and the soft song.

"What song is this?" Naruto suddenly asked, breaking the silence, "it sounds familiar."

"Hn, like I'd know, I never opened the damn thing before," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto was about to yell at him, but two approaching figures stopped him. Two men stepped into the room and everything went quiet once again. One of them had red hair and pale green eyes, around them, a ring of black. He looked almost exactly like a panda. The other had long, soft brown hair and milky white eyes. He seemed scary yet nice at the same time, while the other just seemed scary. Naruto closed the locket and the song stopped. He handed the item back to Sasuke and the raven took it, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Uchiha," the red-head greeted monotoniously with a small bow of his head. The brunette just nodded softly and curtly.

"Subaku, Hyuuga," Sasuke said unhappily.

"We wanted to thank you for approving the merger," the man known as Hyuuga said, his voice silky and deep.

"I only did it for my company's own benefit."

"We understood that, but we still believed a 'thanks' was needed," he turned and brushed past the other man.

The red-head let his gaze linger on Naruto for a few seconds before he followed behind his companion, his expression blank.

"Um, colleages?" Naruto questioned.

"Not even that," Sasuke spat, "they're just fellow company owners."

Even though the conversation was about something Naruto knew basically nothing about, he was enjoying it. Just like the time they had talked in the cafe the other night. There was just something about that mysterious black-haired bastard that was alluring... other than the fact that he was bloody hot.

"Pay attention, Dobe."

Naruto shook his head, realizing he had spaced out, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you out on a date," he smirked.

"Wh-wha?.!" he gaped like a fish out of water, "Oh, you did? ...Uh, sure?" he blushed slightly.

"Hn, moron," Sasuke snorted, "It was a joke. I didn't really ask you out, I was just trying to mess around with you since you seemed so uninterested in our conversation."

Naruto felt his face heat up and he glared at the raven, "Asshole! What kind of sick joke is that?.!"

"What?" the business man raised a thin eyebrow, "you **want** to go out with me?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

A wide smirk, "But you said 'yes' when I asked before."

"But you were joking!"

"So? That doesn't change the fact that you agreed," Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked once again, his obsidian eyes holding triumph.

"I..." _you **did** agree, Naruto, _he told himself, _just agree once again and you'll get to go on a date with one of the hottest men you have ever seen! Think of what a man with his kind of money can buy you, think of how jealous all of your friends and non-friends will be, think... think of the sex! A god like him just **has** to be good in bed!_ he frowned guiltily, _When did I become such a shallow whore? _"No... I don't think so."

Sasuke could feel a vein throb in his forehead, _He's rejecting me? Uchiha Sasuke? _ "Are you sure?"

Naruto blinked at that, "Uh, yeah... pretty sure,"_ heh, what a lie. But I don't think wanting to jump his bones will bring on a healthy and meaningful relationship._

Sasuke snorted and shoved himself past the blond, "Have it your way."

"H-Hey! Wait a second!"

The raven ignored the shouting teen and went down the hall, a sly smirk in place, _You want to play hard to get? Fine, I'll play along, but I'll have you under me screaming my name before the week is over, Dobe. No one can resist Uchiha Sasuke for too long._

**Squee! Sasuke-kun:giggles:**

**Please review! Danke! XD**


	4. Clever Sleazoid

**Disclaimer: Sasuke would look so pretty in a dress...**

**Woot! Another chap! Sorry for the long wait... but Silent Noise seems to be the favorite of the two, and I have a thing for updating on the favorite more often :sweatdrop: **

**And to get to my _DeviantART_ account, go to the site, then type in Inori no Kotoba. My picture's the one with the bunches of people on it :smiley face: I have other pictures too, so check 'em out and comment!**

**This chapter doesn't really go anywhere, sorry, heh heh. But you get a lot of Kiba and that's good! Kiba's damn smexy! Ooo and there's some perverted Sasuke too :grin:**

Naruto sat in his bedroom, typing away on his computer about the dream he had just awoken from. After the incident at Uchiha Corp., he'd been having more and more strange dreams. The most recent, and less erotic, was one of him and Sasuke arguing on a bridge, Sakura in the background, and a silver-haired man arriving in a puff of smoke. He was holding what appeared to be... a porn book.

When he woke up, he had the strong desire to write it down, as if scared to forget. That odd feeling led him to the reincarnation website from before, "Reconnection", and he created his own account and typed up his dream on his page's journal.

"It says that other people on the site might recognize their dreams as being similar to mine... so maybe I can find out... if it really is reincarnation or not. Because it sure as hell isn't deja vu," the blond sighed and sat back in his chair, looking over his shoulder as his bedroom door opened, Sakura walking in.

"You're still up?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, you should be in bed. Don't you have a Biology test tomorrow?"

"..."

"You forgot?" she asked, astounded, "Naruto!"

"Right, right, I'm going to bed now," he grumbled, turning off his laptop and lamp, "you should be in bed, too, Sakura-chan, you have tests as well," he climbed back into bed and stretched like a cat, his pajama shirt riding up to expose a tanned stomach.

"Yeah, but I studied like crazy for them, so I know I'll do good. But you... you totally forgot you even had a test! Ojichan is going to kill you if you get a bad grade," Sakura warned.

"I know, Sakura-chan," he rolled over and closed his eyes, "I'm going to bed now, just like you wanted. Now leave."

The pink-haired girl frowned and shut the door quickly, causing the pages of his calendar on the wall to flutter.

Naruto sighed and tried to fall asleep, but the face of Sasuke kept appearing in the darkness beneath his eye lids. He grumbled and curled up in a ball, finally finding some comfort, his mind drifting off...

Right back into another dream.

xXxXx

"Naruto-san, you don't look well... maybe you should stay home today," Sai commented with worry while packing his school bag. It was very rare for the boy to be concerned for others... so it sort of worried Naruto a bit.

"Worried?" Naruto teased, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning, "and no, I'm not going to stay home. I have a Biology test," he stretched and yawned again, his eyes watering.

"You won't do well on your test if you're ill," Sarutobi said, grinding coffee beans and welcoming customers.

"But I'm not ill, Ojichan," Naruto grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing a peach drink from the small fridge by the kitchen, "I'm just tired," he turned and glared when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.

The girl blinked, then frowned, "And irritable," she mumbled, "that's not going to help you get a passing grade either."

"Ohayo!.!" a cheery voice greeted from the front doors of the cafe. It was Kiba, all dressed up... in a school uniform?

"Um, hey..." Naruto furrowed his brows together, "what happened to the suit?"

"Man, I can't wear those threads to school," the brunette tugged on the leash that was in his grasp and a big tan dog trotted to him, its tongue hanging out.

"Oohhh, a dog!" Sakura squeeled, running over to pet it. She giggled when it licked her wrist, "what's his name?"

"Akamaru," Kiba grinned, "had him since I was a tot."

"Tot?" Naruto snorted.

"Don't make fun, Uzumaki, I lived in England for ten damn years of my life. The language sort of sticks, ya know?" Kiba straightened the jacket over his shirt and caught Sai's gaze, "yo, prettyboy!" he greeted.

Sai glared.

"Don't call him pretty," Sakura whispered warningly, "the last guy who called him that ended up paralyzed from the waist down."

"Pft, sure, whatever."

"Hey, Kiba? Why exactly are you here? And what're you doing wearing my school uniform?" Naruto asked, curious, "you don't go to my school."

"Well, Sasuke asked me if I could start going to the local public high school. I don't know what the point of doing it is, but if I listen to him, he'll take me to his private island resort in the Caribbean," Kiba flashed his canines, "and I sure as hell ain't missing out on that!"

"So he just... told you to go?" Sakura stood up and patted Akamaru on the head, receiving a happy "yip".

"I never do understand the bastard, but there's always a reason behind everything he does," the brunette shrugged, "but I've always wanted to know what a public school was like, and I'm getting a trip to his fancy ass resort, so I ain't complaining."

"How nice," Sakura mumbled and went back into the shop, grabbing her test books from off of the counter, "well, I'll see you all tonight!" she went past Kiba and started going down the lock dock, "bye, Kiba-kun!"

"See ya, Pinky."

Sakura growled at him, but continued on her way.

"I think we should go now, Naruto-san," Sai remarked, ignoring Kiba, "we'll be late for class."

"Crap!" Naruto grabbed Kiba by the forearm and dragged him away, "we're leaving now, Sai! See you during lunch!"

Sai watched them leave and smiled regretfully, not noticing that his Ojiji was watching him.

xXxXx

"Do we have time to make a pit stop?"

"What? No! We only have ten minutes!"

"Come on, man, the place's right over there. It's only going to take a minute, I swear!" Kiba begged, Akamaru right behind him, "I **have** to drop Akamaru off at the pet daycare center!"

"You serious? Isn't he big enough to watch himself? In your home?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"He gets lonely, I can't leave him there alone. Come on, just a minute! And if we're late, believe me, I can get us out of getting detention, or whatever it is you poor people get when you're in trouble."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _Poor?_ "Make it quick."

"Thanks, dude!" Kiba jogged over to a large building right next to where the docks ended and went through the door, waving to another brunette man who had his hair up in a ponytail, "hey, Iruka!"

Naruto stepped in and his nose scrunched up at the unfamiliar stench of animals, _This is why I don't have any pets._

"Ah, is this that boy you were talking about? Naruto?" the man who Kiba greeted on the way in smiled warmly to the blond.

"Yep, that's him!"

"You were gossiping about me?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"No, he just kept telling us about a really 'nifty' blond named Uzumaki Naruto whom he met at a cafe on the docks," the man laughed.

"Iruka!" another man came out of the back room, a cat on his left shoulder, a bird on his head, and two rabbits in his folded arms, "you left me," the silver-haired man whined, his face covered by what looked like a surgery mask.

"Gomen, Kakashi. I saw Kiba come in and knew he was here to drop Akamaru off," he took the dog's leash from Kiba and led the dog to the back room where you could hear barking from other large and small canines.

"Ah, Kiba, I heard you're starting public school now?" the man known as Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, "as a request from cute little Sasuke-chan?"

Kiba snorted, "Dude, if he caught you calling him that--"

"Hey! Kiba, we have to go **now**!" Naruto screeched, irritated with the fact that they were both ignoring him, "we're two minutes late!"

"It's bad to be late on your first day," Kakashi snickered, taking the bird from his head and putting it in a large cage that was sitting on the front counter, "so get going."

"Right, right, come on, Naruto."

_Finally! _the blond cheered, mentally doing the happy dance. As they walked out, though, he glanced back at Kakashi and couldn't help but think the worker looked oddly familiar. Like he had seen him somewhere before...

xXxXx

"You're late, Uzumaki," Ebisu-sensei said sternly as both Naruto and Kiba entered, the blond trying to stick to the floor, thinking that maybe he could slip in unnoticed.

"Dammit," Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"And who is this?" the teacher pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose and frowned at the grinning teen next to Naruto, "another one of your deliquent friends?"

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba."

Ebisu-sensei lost his balance and wobbled a bit, but regained his footing and coughed loudly into his hand, "I-Inuzuka, you say?"

"The one and only, sir," Kiba smirked.

"A-ah, I see... and--and you are friends with Uzumaki, I take it?"

"Yep."

"Well," Ebisu coughed again, "y-you two may take your seats."

"What? No detention?" Naruto asked loudly, stunned.

"Not this time, Uzumaki," Ebisu answered through gritted teeth, going back to grading papers.

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered, taking his seat. He looked around and frowned when he saw no empty desks near him.

Kiba noticed this as well and smirked inwardly, "Yo, sensei, do you mind if I pull up a seat and sit next to Naruto?"

"N-not at all, Inuzuka-san," Ebisu replied weakly.

"Heh," Kiba grabbed a computer chair and rolled it next to Naruto's seat, flopping down onto it with a content chuckle. He saw Naruto's shocked expression and laughed out loud, drawing the attention of the other students. Well, he caught the attention of the students who weren't already staring at him oddly, "Do you even know why I'm rich and well-known, man?"

"Not really..."

"My family owns all of the schools in southern Japan," Kiba answered with a snicker.

"Seriously?.!" blue eyes widened in surprise.

"That's why your sensei is letting me do what I want. I could get him fired if I wanted."

"Th-that's so cool!"

"Naruto, shut up! Some of us are trying to work!" Ino whispered loudly from her desk two rows away. She had milky blond hair, pale blue eyes, and was the captain of the cheerleading squad, as well as the president of the photography club. Naruto and her were good friends, but sometimes, Ino freaked him out with her sudden attitude changes. One minute she's as sweet as sugary syrup, and the next she's screaming her head off at how stupid everyone was. Bipolar much?

"Sooo, what class is this again?"

"It's Japanese History, didn't you know? Where's your schedule?"

"Eh, well, I didn't really enroll yet... I'm just sort of here to check this place out before I start my real first day," Kiba crossed his arms, glancing around the room at all of the other students.

"Rich people," Naruto snorted in amusement. A few minutes passed by, Naruto reading a magazine he pulled out of his bag, and Kiba still scanning the classroom.

"O-oi," Kiba piped up suddnly, "who's that guy over there?"

"Huh?" the blond turned in his seat and looked at the person Kiba was pointing to, "Oh, Shino?"

"Shino..."

"He's cool. A friend of mine, but he's pretty odd. Why do you want to know?"

"A-ah, no reason," the dog lover stammered, a tint of pink staining his cheeks.

"No fuckin' way, man... You think he's cute?" Naruto held back his laughter.

"Tell anyone and I'll make sure you remain in this grade for the rest of your life," Kiba snarled, blushing.

"I-I wasn't going to tell," Naruto laughed nervously, "but if you think he's 'smexy'," the blond grinned at the word, "then go talk to him. I'm sure you'll be allowed to."

"Talk to him..." Kiba coughed lightly and stood up, drawing everyone's attention but Shino's. He made his way to the front of the room, and nervously pulled up a chair next to the boy's desk, causing the usually silent teen to look up, his eyes hidden beneath a pair of round sunglasses, similar to Ebisu-sensei's.

Naruto watched Kiba mumble some words to the stoic Shino and he was surprised when a small smile graced the boy's lips, _I've never seen Shino smile before... except when he's hatching bug eggs or something..._ He continued to stare at the two until Kiba stood up, a large grin plastered on his face, making him look like he was just taking drugs. When the brunette arrived at his seat and sat down, Naruto spoke, "what did you two talk about? Must've been something funny because bug boy actually cracked a smile."

"We talked about... stuff," Kiba replied, his grin never fading, "but I convinced him to let me sit with him at lunch."

"How the hell do you get a date before me?" Naruto complained.

"It's not a date, it's a... friendly meeting," Kiba snickered, "and don't give me that shit, dude, I know you and Sasuke have a thing for each other."

"We do **not** have a 'thing'," _I wish we did though, _he sighed.

"But you want a thing."

_How did he...? _"Can we please stop saying 'thing'?"

"Sure, but just ask him out," Kiba grabbed the magazine Naruto was reading and began flipping through it, a picture of a half naked man catching his attention, "he thinks you're hot."

"Kiba, he already asked me out... well, sort of," Naruto frowned, crossing his arms and pulling his blue coat tighter around his body as the air conditioner right next to him turned on.

"He did? He didn't tell me," the brunette whined, "and we're supposed to be best friends... what an ass hole."

"But I kind of turned him down..."

"You what?.!" Kiba whispered loudly, receiving a glare from Ino, "how can you turn someone like him down?.! Sex with him his is like falling into Heaven!"

"And how would you know?" the blond asked, suspicious.

"..."

"You're kidding!"

"We were twelve and horny, ok?" Kiba mumbled.

"H-he lost his virginity when he was twelve?.?"

"Nope, when he was eleven."

"..." a depressed sigh, "I'm seventeen and I'm still a virgin..."

"That's sad. But you know, that's an even better reason why you should change your mind and go out with Sasuke. Then your first sexual experience will be mind-blowing," Kiba grinned.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

xXxXx

Sasuke stood outside of the gates leading to Naruto's school, his limo parked to the side, the driver leaning agaist a nearby streetlight, smoking. The raven looked down at his watch and frowned.

_Still five more minutes..._

He waited patiently for another four minutes and sighed in relief when the bells that signaled the end of the school day rung, their music echoing throughout the courtyard. As hundreds of students filed out, the silver gates opened. Sasuke stepped aside and ignored the squeels of various girls that saw him as they left the courtyard. Some of them even stopped to flirt, but the billionare just shoved them away with a simple "I'm gay and waiting for my boyfriend". Of course, that was a lie... well, a partial one, because Sasuke was very determined to make Naruto his, whether the spastic blond liked it or not.

"Sasuke-sama, do you see Kiba-sama anywhere?" the limo driver, Asuma mumbled while lighting a cigarette that was between his lips; his third one.

"I think I see him coming right now," he smirked when he saw Naruto, hearing the both of them conversing about a biology test, "and he's with my Dobe, too," _It seems my plan worked perfectly._ _I knew Kiba would go to this school if I promised him a trip to my personal resort... and knowing him, he'd hang around with Naruto all day since he did mention before that he really liked the dobe, _he raised his arm to catch Kiba's attention, _so it was only a matter of time before the idiot brought him to me._

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kiba greeted merrily, tugging Naruto along behind him, "what're you doing here? I thought you had business with little Gaara," he chortled(1).

"I did, but the meeting ended early. Once again. There's never much conversation between us, seeing that our families dislike each other. Our merger does not change that fact," Sasuke motioned for Asuma to open the back doors and glanced behind Kiba to smirk at a fidgeting blond, "hello again, Dobe."

Naruto glared, but his heart wasn't in it, "Teme," _don't think about how hot he is, don't look at his crotch, don't lick your lips, _he repeated those three things in his head, _I'm not sane, _he groaned inwardly.

"Oh, can we give Naruto a ride home?" Kiba asked, jumping up and down. It seemed like he was still hyper from all of the soda he drank during lunch shift, "it'll give you a chance to show off your pretty limo!"

Sasuke smirked, _I already planned on giving the blond idiot a ride home, _"Sure, why not? What do you say, Naruto," he purred, his voice as smooth as silk, and as alluring as a flame.

Naruto tossed him a suspicious look, but agreed. He would've been fine with walking home, like he usually did, but he wasn't stupid enough to give up a free ride in a shiny limo.

"Yosh!" Kiba shoved Naruto forward and practically kicked him into the black limo, laughing like a maniac while Naruto sputtered out curses like a filthy sailor.

As Sasuke slide into the back as well, he made sure he was extra close to Naruto. Close enough to smell the conditioner the blond used.

_Mmm, rosewood and pearlescent._

xXxXx

Kiba bounced up and down in the car, his sugar high still in affect as he sung along with the chorus of one of his favorite songs.

Naruto and Sasuke cringed when the teen tried to scream like the vocalist and failed miserably.

"The dark, dark Sunday, the blood stains

You can't save yourself

The dark, dark Sunday, the blood stains

One day I will fuck your parents!.!(2)" Kiba screamed, receiving a punch in the stomach, curtousy of Naruto.

"Shut up, Kiba!"

After a little while of just music, Sasuke decided it was time to swoop in, "So, Naruto," he began, making sure he didn't sound too flirtatious.

"Hm?" the blond had his eyes closed, trying to focus on the music.

"Have you ever gone out with men before?" _screw not being flirtatious._

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he coughed on his own saliva, "E-excuse me?"

"Have. You. Ever. Gone. Out. With. Men. Before?" he put emphasis on every word, keeping his obsidian eyes locked with beautiful cerulean ones.

"W-well, no," Naruto muttered, "I mean, I like guys, but... I'm not the boyfriend type."

_Not the boyfriend type?.!_

"I'm the... you know, 'just a friend' type. The gay guy who girls love to hang out with, and has a lot of male friends, but no boyfriend..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"That's a load of shit," Sasuke sneered, "how can you **not** get a boyfriend?"

"I already told yo--"

"You're cute, funny, and from the conversation we had at the cafe a few days ago, you're pretty smart."

Naruto blushed and looked down, _Who knew a bastard like him... could be so nice? _

Kiba watched the interaction between them with mild interest, too busy humming along with the music, too scared to sing because he didn't want to be punched again. Naruto had a pretty good right hook. He smiled slightly when he heard the sincerity behind his friend's words as he spoke, _You want him bad, don't you, Sasuke?_

"So, I'm going to ask you again," Sasuke started seriously, "will you go on a date with me?"

Naruto thought about it, biting his lip, _I want to... but... is it just because I want his money and his body? No... I suppose he is sort of nice... when he wants to be..._ "Fine, but you tell no one. I don't want my Ojichan to know I'm dating a millionare--"

"Billionare," Kiba cut in, grinning.

"Like I was saying," Naruto growled at the hyper teen, "if my Ojichan finds out, he'll blow a gasket. And knowing Sakura, if she knows, she'll never leave me alone... and Sai," he shivered, "I don't even want to think about what he might do."

"I suppose we could keep it a secret," Sasuke smirked, "for a price."

Before Naruto could say anything, the limo stopped at the beginning of the docks, and Asume climbed out of the front seat, opening the back door, "We're at the animal daycare center, Kiba-sama."

Kiba pushed himself out of the car and was met by a happy Akamaru and a smiling Iruka, "D'ya have fun, Akamaru?" he let the dog lick his face and laughed.

"He was good, as usual. We look forward to seeing him again tomorrow morning," Iruka said, "have a nice day, Kiba," he bent forward and smiled to the two boys in the limo, "same goes for you, Sasuke, Naruto."

Kiba crawled back into the vehicle, Akamaru following close behind and sitting on the seat between him and Naruto, "Ok, to the parking garage under the docks!"

Asuma shut his door and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Kiba-sama, grow up," he muttered while chewing on an un-lit cigarette. He got the limo going and turned the corner, entering the large parking garage that was located under the docks, created for the owners and workers of all the shops along the wooden walkways(3). He drove until he reached the section that read "Lot E" and then stopped, getting out once again and opening the back door, "Have a nice evening, Naruto-sama," he said, as if annoyed with adding suffixes onto their names.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist before the blond stepped out, and smirked, "Remember what I mentioned before? Me keeping our little 'outings' a secret, for a price?"

Naruto sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing much, just make sure you wear something..." his blach eyes glittered with mischief, "...**cute** for our first date. Which will be this weekend, just so you know."

The blond narrowed his eyes. He knew what Sasuke meant by 'cute', but he wasn't sure if he was willing to go through with the date if he had to wear something like... skimpy shorts and a tight fishnet shirt, "...fine... I'll see you then," he waved good-bye to Kiba and made his way up the stairs that led to the docks, sighing.

_A date with a perverted billionare... what joy..._

**(1)- I love the word "chortle"! XD**

**(2)- Clever Sleazoid by Dir en Grey. I absolutely LOVE the song! I love all of their songs :smiley face:**

**(3)- Ok, there is a huge parking garage under the docks. It's under the ocean, and the building has strong cement walls that can withstand the pressure of the tons and tons of pounds of water. :Nods:**

**Woo! What a long chapter! I hope ya liked it! Vanity signing out! Yosh:Salutes:**


	5. World's End Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I hate being sick, but I hate being hungry AND sick even more.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, eleven days! I wanted to get more Silent Noise chaps up, and I'm also thinkin' about starting a third story... but how would I manage that when I can't even keep up with this story:Sweatdrop: Oh, and does anyone know where I can put my own original stories? Other than FictionPress... or whatever it's called? I despise that site :stabs it:**

"What're you getting all dressed up for?" Sakura asked while sitting on Naruto's bed, watching the blond tumble around the room with his pants down at his ankles and no shirt on.

"None of your business!" He answered breathlessly, pulling his jeans up and searching through his closet for a shirt, "shit, I'm going to be late!"

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, "is it something to do with college? No..." she tapped her chin in thought, "could it possibly be... you have a date?" she smiled when she saw Naruto blush, "Aww, you do, don't you?.! Who is it?.!"

"Promise you won't tell Ojichan and Sai?"

"Cross my heart," Sakura giggled.

"It's Sasuke," Naruto whispered, while pulling out a tight black shirt that had fishnet sleeves, _that bastard's not getting a whole fishnet shirt. He's going to have to deserve it._

"A-As in... Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered, her eyes wide. She frowned and stood up, "hey, he was supposed to be **my** boyfriend!"

"Well, tough luck, because he likes penises," Naruto grinned.

"... Real mature, Naruto," she grumbled, "and I already knew he was gay, but... I suppose I was in denial," she sighed.

"Aw, don't worry, Sakura-chan, there's someone out there for you!" he slipped his shirt on and ran over to his dresser, looking into the mirrow and taming his unruly hair. A grin settled on his tan face once he was satisfied with his look and he turned around, striking a pose, "how do I look?"

Sakura grinned as well, "Like a Roman god! He won't be able to resist you! Just... remember to use protection?"

Naruto blushed hotly and stuttered, "S-Sakura-chan, it's our first date, I'm not letting that Teme get in my pants! Besides, even if we did... 'do it', why would we need protection? We're both males, no one's going to get pregnant."

The pink-haired girl sighed, "AIDS."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"If you don't wear protection, you'll get AIDS."

"..."

_Sometimes he's so clueless it's sickening... yet it amuses me to no end, _Sakura laughed mentally.

The blond quietly grabbed his cellphone and walked out of the room, not saying a single word as he closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut, he said, "I'll wear protection."

Sakura cracked up until tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Wh-what a moron!"

xXxXx

"Good evening, Naruto-sama," Asuma greeted around a lit cigarette, leaning against the same black limo as before, "Sasuke-sama thought you were standing him up," he chuckled.

"S-Sorry, I lost track of time," Naruto ran across the parking lot and stepped into the vehicle when Asume opened the door. Inside, the lights were dim and there was a bucket full of ice, and two bottles of wine. He blinked and glanced over to see Sasuke sitting in the center of the far back seat, his legs crossed.

"I thought you forgot about me, Dobe," he smirked, but it was a partial smile. A relieved one.

_Was he... scared that I wouldn't show? _Naruto smiled widely, _how cute!_ "No, I couldn't forget about you!" he teased, "it's just... I was working and forgot about the time," he placed himself right next to the raven and started a conversation immediately.

"So, where are we going? The movies? The beach? A picnic closest to the stars?" he joked, but he didn't deny that he would enjoy those things.

"Hn, you're the romantic type? Good, then I think this night will go well," Sasuke smirked and sat back as the car began to move, "but no, we're not having a picnic by the stars. We're having a picnic by the ocean."

Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle under the dimmed lights, "R-Really?" _Something like that... on our first date?_

Sasuke smirked, "I would've taken you to a fancy restaurant in Europe, but I thought that something so... high up would be uncomfortable for you. We'll do something like that on later occasions."

"Pft, and who said I'd want to go out with you again? I might realize you're a jerk and dump you," Naruto laughed, already enjoying himself, even though technically, the date hadn't started yet.

"Say what you will, Dobe, but you'll fall in love with me. I already know you will."

A blond brow was raised, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Sasuke replied, the both of them hiding their smiles.

xXxXx

"Look at all the crabs!" Naruto laughed and ran down to the water, chasing the small crustations around until they all retreated to their holes in the sand.

"Don't fall in, Dobe," Sasuke called out while motioning Asuma to leave with the limo until he called.

"I'm not that clumsy," Naruto pouted, running along the water like a small child, "so, where's this picnic at?" he stopped running and turned around with a smile. For some reason, he felt unusually happy. Like he knew the date would turn out perfectly.

"On those rocks over there," Sasuke pointed to a small mountain of pointed and jagged rocks, but there was a glow coming from behind the very top rock. He led Naruto to the hill and they climbed up a few stair-like stones, coming to a platform.

Naruto's eyes widened and his inhaled, "H-Holy shit."

There was a silk blanket sitting there, covered with bottles of wine, various baskets filled with what Naruto could only imagine was food, glasses that shimmered under the moon, and there were candles sitting in various places, the fragrance of roses fusing with the scent of the salty ocean.

"I knew you'd say that," Sasuke said to himself, even though he didn't know why.

xXxXx

_"Sasuke..." Naruto was dressed in a orange and black jump suit, a headband around his head, making his blond hair more unruly than usual. He was staring at a picnic that was set up by the river outside of large gates, "h-holy shit," he mumbled._

_"I knew you'd say that, Dobe," Sasuke, clad in a yukata with a fan on the back, made his way to the other boy and kissed his neck softly._

xXxXx

Obsidian eyes darkened at the sudden vision. It seemed familiar... but he didn't remember such a thing happening. He only met the blond a few days ago.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who had a confused look on his face.

"You ok? You sort of spaced out."

"I'm fine," Sasuke motioned for his date to sit down on one of the plush cusions. He sat down as well and poured them both a glass of wine.

Naruto's nose scrunched up, "I didn't drink it in the car, what makes you think I'll drink it now?"

Sasuke smirked and took a sip of his own wine, licking his lips sensually, "Trust me, you'll enjoy it," he moved his glass forward, towards Naruto's own lips. To the blond, his eyes seemed to be smoldering.

Blushing, Naruto took a small sip, nervous with the fact that he was drinking after the other man, _It's like an indirect kiss!_ he smiled slightly and took another sip.

"I told you," Sasuke let Naruto take that glass and he began drinking from the second, the both of them sitting in silence, relaxed with each other and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks below.

"This is totally different than how I pictured our first date..." Naruto spoke up after a while, sitting his glass down, thanking Sasuke as the raven supplied him with various foods from the multiple baskets sitting around them, "I would've that you would take me to some fancy ass restaurant... then get perverted and molest me on the ride home, expecting me to let you in my pants," he laughed.

"Well, we're not on the ride home yet. Who said I wouldn't molest you?" Sasuke joked, but Naruto thought he was serious.

"... I knew you were a no good bastard," the blond grumbled, nibbling on a piece of bread, but his smile never left. And that was how the rest of the meal was spent. The both of them chatting, making jokes, teasing each other with dirty innuendos, and smiling.

xXxXx

"Did you enjoy your... date?" Asuma asked while trying to light another cigarette, but his lighter refused to work and he cursed up a storm, receiving a glare from his "young master".

"Langauge," the raven hissed.

"Sorry," the bulky man huffed, opening the back doors, letting Sasuke and Naruto in.

"That was fun," Naruto laughed, out of breath. They had raced back, mostly because Naruto was hyper off of the desert and bothered his date until he agreed, "we should do it again."

"We should," Sasuke smiled slightly. He wanted to jump up and tap his heels together... but Uchihas did not do such a thing.

"Wow... my first date... and I really liked it," Naruto smiled brightly, making Sasuke's chest tighten, "do you think that next time... we could go to that restaurant in Europe?" he laughed.

"Actually, I'd like that. And we can stay at a nice hotel in France," he said with a sultry voice, leaning close to the blond and giving him the "look". It was something his brother Itachi had invented years back when he was in high school. It was a mix between a smile, a smirk, then a soft flutter of elegant lashes, and a deep gaze with dark, coal black eyes.

Naruto's face took on a brilliant shade of red, which was thankfully hidden by the darkness of the vehicle, "Y-yeah..." he smiled beautifully.

xXxXx

_Naruto was sitting on the edge of a high cliff, looking over what seemed to be a town or village. There was a snapping of twigs and he turned, his blue eyes sparkling, his smile as gorgeous as ever._

_"Hey, Teme!"_

xXxXx

"You spaced out again," Naruto grinned, "what's with you tonight?" he didn't get his answer though, because soft lips were on his as soon as his sentence ended. He was taken by surprise, but the feeling that consumed him was all too familiar. He knew he felt it before, but he didn't know where. His eyes closed slowly and he let himself be pushed down onto the seat, his mouth searched by a slick tongue.

Asuma rolled his eyes at the soft moans and groans coming from the back, "Horny teenagers," he snorted and rolled up the seperating window, happy that he was once again, met by conforting silence.

xXxXx

"Tomorrow night? We'll go see a movie if you want," Sasuke said quietly as they stood in front of Sarutobi's shop a.k.a. Naruto's house, "the flight to Europe can wait until a three day weekend."

"Cool," Naruto grinned, letting Sasuke lean forward and nip at his ear, _He's a pervert... but he's nice and he's romantic._ He groaned at a rough bite, _and I guess I sorted out my 'why I like him' problem._

"Can I... come in?" Sasuke asked in between sensual licks.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and he flung himself back, "Are you kidding?.!"

"Keep it down, Dobe, you'll wake everyone up."

The blond huffed, "I know why you want to be let in, and no, you can't. We might wake up my Ojichan. Even worse, we might wake up Sai and Sakura."

"Then we'll be extra quiet," Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's for a chaste kiss, "please?" he begged, but his heart wasn't in it.

Pouting, Naruto unlocked the cafe door and let Sasuke inside, "You **better** be quiet."

"I will, it's **you** who should worry about that," the raven pulled Naruto in after his cute little date locked the door and kissed his temple, "where's your room?"

Naruto flushed, "down the hall in the very back."

Sasuke smirked.

xXxXx

Sai's eyes snapped open, his mind reeling. He sat up and ran a hand through his raven locks, a bead of sweat slipping down his jaw bone. His breath was coming out in small huffs, but he inhaled deeply and swallowed, calming himself down.

_A dream... **again**..._

xXxXx

_"He's dead... Oh God, I'm so sorry, Sai..." a pink-haired girl cried, wiping her damp eyes on the back of her gloves._

_Sai was standing there, in front of a body covered with a white sheet, blood seeping through the fabric and running down the slope of the hill. His black eyes were empty as he stared at the shape of the figure. He knew it was missing limbs, and the indent where the stomach should be... he knew that a chidori had been sent straight through his body._

_"I can't believe Sasuke-kun... I can't believe he would do this to him! His best friend! His--" she couldn't speak anymore. She fell to the ground, covering her face and sobbing in agony._

_"His lover..." Sai clenched his fists, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks, his face showing more emotion that ever, "**my** lover...!"_

xXxXx

"Every night... the same thing..." his grip on the sheets tightened, "what am I supposed to do...?.!" he looked up when he heard something in the hall, "Naru--"

"Sasuke, stop it... ah..." Naruto moaned as his neck was devoured by a hungry mouth, "not until we get into my room, pervert...!" he hissed quietly, opening his door and shoving the raven in.

Sai's body began to shake and the dream from before played in his head, even though he was completely awake. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he gritted his teeth, pushing himself off of the bed and running out of his room, pushing himself into Naruto's.

Both and Naruto and Sasuke looked up from their position on the bed, the blond's eyes widening.

"S-Sai?"

"Get off of him!" Sai screamed, grabbing hold of Sasuke's shirt and throwing the raven off of the bed, his eyes filled with pain.

"Sai! What the hell are you doing?.!" Naruto went to Sasuke's side, the young man glaring at the crazy teen.

"What the fuck is your problem?.!" his voice was venomous.

"Don't touch him! You'll hurt him!"

The lights flickered on and Sakura came in, "Wh-what's going-- Sai!" she ran over and held the boy back, trying to keep him away from Sasuke, "what's wrong with you?.! Ojichan!.!"

"You'll hurt him!" Sai cried out, looking at Naruto with longing.

"Sai..." The blond began, worried for Sasuke and his friend.

"Don't leave me..." his voice cracked and he fell, supported by Sakura, "don't leave me alone..."

_You promised you'd stay with me..._

_Don't leave me..._

**Please review! Love ya all! XD**


	6. When Did Life Get So Shitty?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just wish I did.**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school stuff. And for some reason, if I work on school stuff and not my stories, I feel bad :Sweatdrop: Like I'm disappointing my reviewers.**

"What's wrong, man, you've been down all morning," Kiba commented while drinking one of his "rich person" coffees.

Naruto sighed as they walked to school, Akamaru trotting beside them, the white dog sniffing around the docks for fallen food. Naruto had woken up feeling horrible, probably because of the Sai incident. After Sai had calmed down, Sasuke was asked to leave and Naruto was scorned by his grandfather, the old man saying how stupid it was for him to bring a man home in the first place.

"Sai flipped..." he started, "and I don't know why, he won't answer me... but he kept yelling about me promising not to leave him... I don't know what he was talking about! And I bet Sasuke hates me now," the blond huffed and followed Kiba into the pet place they had dropped Akamaru off at before.

"Yeah, Sasuke did mention something like that with me over the phone this morning. But believe me, Naruto, he's not mad. Just disappointed and sexually frustrated," the brunette grinned and ran his fingers through his pet's white hair before the dog trotted over to Iruka, who entered only a moment before.

"Welcome back," the man said with a warm smile, "would you like us to give him an herbal bath? We just put that into the charging list last evening."

Naruto held back his laughter, "Dogs can get herbal baths? I don't even get those. Closest thing I have is Herbal Essence shampoo."

"This is a place for rick folk, Naruto," Kiba explained, the blond finally noticing that the other boy had a slight english accent, "of course animals dropped off here are treated better than most people."

Naruto frowned, "Ass hole."

xXxXx

Class seemed to be going by slower than usual and Naruto was starting to get annoyed with Kiba's flirting. He could tell Shino liked him, but it seemed the brunette was too dense to notice, or else he would've stopped with the fluffy comments on Shino's "cool glasses". In fact, he made comments about everything on the bug boy. Starting with his hair to how his feet fit perfectly into his shoes.

"Dammit, shut up!" Ino hissed from the back of the room, "don't think that just because you're rich you can do anything you want!"

Kiba's conversation with the item of his love and admiration came to a screeching hault and he glared daggers at the pale blond that was glaring back, "I don't **think **I can do anything I want, Yamanaka, I **know **I can do anything I want."

The girl stood up in her chair and that made Naruto sigh, "Ino, give it a rest. Just go back to chatting with your friends."

Ino sent another glare towards Naruto, but huffed and sat back down, her tone slightly higher as she started another topic with her surprised friends.

"What a bitch," Kiba commented, crossing his arms. He noticed Shino staring at him and hid an unmanly blush, "s-sorry..."

"You're amusing, Inuzuka," Shino chuckled and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

Kiba grinned, his aura sparkling at the positive comment, "I know, aren't I?"

Naruto ignored them with a shake of his head and when he noticed that Ebisu-sensei was busy doing paperwork, he pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he chose a name on his friends list and started a text message.

Your not mad about last night r u?(1)

The blond had gotten Sasuke's phone number and everything from the raven on the ride home from their date... before their game off tonsil hockey. After a few seconds, a reply was sent:

Just pissed that I was sent home with a hard on.

Naruto laughed nervously.

Sorry but hey we can go out tomorrow after school. If your not busy.

If you work on your texting skills, Dobe, you text like a stupid high school girl.

Naruto glared at the screen, _That Teme!_

If you keep insulting me I'll make sure you're stuck with a hard on the rest of your life Teme!

Hn, whatever. I'll pick you up after school and we'll go see a movie. Even though I detest commoner past times. I prefer theatre.

... what's theatre? Do you mean theater?

**"You are no longer connected with Uchiha Sasuke."**

Naruto blinked and gritted his teeth, "That bastard..." he whispered.

xXxXx

"Another date? Boy, you two sure hit it off, didn't you?" Sakura asked with a smile as she helped her friend with his homework. She tapped a manicured finger against her chin, "Although... I still am I bit worried about Sai. He didn't come out of his room at all today. What could've made him snap like that last night?" she wondered, then her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed Naruto's wrist, "I know!"

Naruto frowned at the letter the girl made him mess up on, "Please share with me your brilliant conclusion," he said sarcastically, tugging his wrist away.

"Sai's in love with you!"

The blond blinked... then blinked again, before bursting out into laughter, "H-Him? In love with **me**? He hates me, Sakura-chan!"

"No, he doesn't," she sighed, "Naruto, don't you ever really pay attention to him? What kind of friend are you?" she hit him on the shoulder and sat up on the floor, her pink hair falling over her shoulders, "he teases you, hangs around with you when he's on break, and if you haven't noticed, you're the only one who can make him laugh," she giggled, "it's romantic, but so tragic! Because you're in love with Sasuke!"

_The way he was acting then... is he... really in love with me?_ Naruto dropped his pencil and got up, rushing out of his room.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura called after her friend, but stopped after a few seconds, "Che, baka."

xXxXx

"Sai! Open up!" Naruto pounded on his door, "if you don't open the door I'm going to start bitching like Sakura-chan!" he stepped back when the door swung open, Sai standing there in only his long brown boxers, the waist hanging low on his hips.

"Here to yell at me?" the raven said softly, as if he was afraid.

Naruto furrowed his brows and stepped into the other teen's room, "Why would I yell at you?"

"You didn't get to lose your virginity last night because of me."

"... Even when you're being all emo you're an ass hole!" Naruto growled, "and to think I was worried about you!"

Sai smiled slightly and closed the door, "Worried?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! And last night... it freaked me out, Sai," he sat on his friend's bed and sighed, "why did you flip out like that?"

"Well, I..."

"Sakura said... it was maybe because you liked me... you know, as more than a friend," Naruto said the sentence quietly, not wanting to have Sai yelling at him because he guessed wrong.

Black eyes seemed to soften, "Then you should understand... why I would be so upset."

Naruto's eyes widened and sat up straight, surprised, "Y-You do... like me that way? How long?"

"I don't know when it started, but last week, I borrowed your computer to do one of my school projects... and I saw that your home page was some sort of... past life journal," Sai sat down next to Naruto, his face blank as he continued, "I was curious as to why you'd have a part in something like that, so I read through some of your entries..."

The blond narrowed his eyes slightly, "You went through my personal stuff?"

"I thought it was some sort of cult thing," Sai explained, "unlike what you might believe, I care about you and I like to be informed on what you do."

_He's a stalker..._

"But yes, I read the entries and was surprised to find out that you believed you had a past life... That night, I thought about it and wondered if I had a past life as well. When I fell asleep, that was when I had my first vision."

"A vision... like a flashback?"

"A memory of the past... and you were there..." Sai looked down, "Sakura was there too, but Ojiji... back then, he had passed on," he then narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke was also there..."

Naruto thought about what Sai was telling him and he thought back on his own dreams/ memories. He had only focused on the parts with Sasuke, thinking that he was part of his past, a very important part. He hadn't thought about the scenes with Sai and Sakura. They were both there, and Sai...

"You were my lover, Naruto-san, but you," Sai clenched his fists, "but you left me to be with Sasuke."

Naruto's gaze shot up to Sai, _The dream... Sasuke... we were making love... _his face heated up at the thought of sex with the handsome male, _and Sai... he always had a sad look on his face, but he was there with me... He kissed me..._

"Naruto-san, the same thing's happening again," Sai stated, hs voice full of sadness, "no matter what I do, he'll take you from me, and then he'll..."

"He'll what?"

"Nothing..." the raven smiled bitterly, "forget I said anything. You should go to bed," he lifted himself up turned the lights off, opening his bedroom door right afterwards, "good night, Naruto-san."

Naruto stood up, but before he left, he wrapped his arms around his friend, hoping to convey his feelings to the other boy, "I love you, Sai, but only like a brother..."

Sai smiled sadly and pushed Naruto away, bending forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss, "I know," he then pulled away and shut the door, leaving the blond in the hallway.

Naruto licked his lips and sighed, "When did life become so shitty?" he turned and blinked when he saw his grandfather standing there, his wrinkled hand on his bedroom knob as if he was about to open it, "O-Ojichan."

Sarutobi shook his head with a loud exhale of breath, "I told that boy he was chasing after the wrong person."

"Wh-what? You knew he liked me?.!" Naruto screeched.

"He told me last night after his outburst in your room. I was quite surprised to know that he felt that way about you. To me, it was like someone falling in love with their own brother," the old man scratched his bearded chin with stiff fingers, "but I accepted it. As they say, you can't help who you fall in love with. Although... I did mention to him the fact that you were with that Uchiha boy. I told him you were the type to go out with people you really like, and that he'd probably be turned down by you."

"Now I feel bad..."

"Don't be upset because you're with someone you care about. Sai's the one with the problem."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Th-that's a little mean, Ojichan."

Sarutobi shrugged his broad shoulders and opened his bedroom door, "I'll see you in the morning, Naruto," he then went into his room and closed the door, keeping it cracked open a bit.

The blond walked to his room, giving one last glance to Sai's oak door before stepping into his room. He noticed Sakura was gone and that the paper with the answers to his unfinished homework was sitting on his desk. Chuckling to himself and stuffing the paper into his school bag, he turned the bedroom light off and slid his pants off, along with his shirt and he tossed both articles of clothing on the floor.

He jumped into bed and immediately snuggled under the covers, sighing at the warmth. He didn't get much rest though, not before his cell phone by his bed started vibrating. Grabbing it with an annoyed groan, he flipped it open and blinked as he saw a message sent by Sasuke:

Wanted to wish you a good night, Dobe. Make sure you dream about me. Love, Sasuke.

**"You are no longer connected with Uchiha Sasuke"**

Naruto smiled softly and closed his phone, sitting on the stand beside him, _...Teme, _lying back down, he closed his eyes, a smile still in place.

_If tonight's like any of the other nights... of course I'll dream about you._

**(1)- Yep, Naruto types like everyone else... except me! I use perfect grammer u.u**

**Review:Hearts:**


	7. Dates?

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you all know, I don't own it. :Sigh: Damn cramps.**

**Ok! Finally, another chap to Reconnection! Hah, I've updated faster XD Amazing, ne? Hah! The ItaxSai pairing will follow you all everywhere! Mwuahahaha!.!**

**And yeah, the sending e-mails to everyone thing isn't working... 'cause verizon is bein' such a PMSing bitch! Damn whore! So sorry about that :whimper: I wanted to make my reviewers happy but it's not working!.!**

**I wanted to put this chapter up three days ago, but the stupid document thing wasn't working :Glare: I'm starting to not like this site.**

"Good morning, Sai," Sarutobi said gruffly, a pipe between dry lips. He was too busy painting that he didn't notice his adopted son **not** wearing his school uniform. After a few minutes of hearing Sai rummaging around the kitchen, the old man looked up, black eyes curious as to what the raven thought he was doing.

Sai had on a pair of tight dark blue pants, a black and white dress shirt, and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He continued to search around the fridge, finally pulling out the fat-free milk with a sigh, "Ojiji, where did my pineapple sodas go?"

Sarutobi forgot about Sai's lack of school uniform for a moment, focusing on the question at hand, _What a strange boy I've raised... _"I believe Kiba took them when he picked Naruto up earlier this morning," he went back to painting, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth as his pipe burned, "and may I ask you something? Why aren't you ready for school?" he didn't even let Sai answer before he grumbled, "have you two switched places today? Naruto actually left early for school... and you're skipping?"

Sai frowned, "I'm not skipping, Ojiji... I just... received a job offer the other day and I decided I'd go for an interview. And said meeting was scheduled for noon today," he poured himself a cup of the fat-free milk and sat the carton back in the fridge.

Sarutobi's wrinkles creased as he frowned, "A job? Hn, you're not even out of school yet."

"It's a part time job," Sai answered quickly, not in the mood for an argument, "It'll help me with my college funds. You've already paid for Sakura and I definitely don't want you wasting your retirement money on me," he took a sip of his drink, "you can't say no, Ojiji, I'm being responsible."

The older man chuckled, his voice raspy from the smoke, "Indeed you are. Fine, if you get the job, I won't complain."

"Thank you," Sai took another sip, enjoying the small silence. But it was broken by a question from Sarutobi.

"Exactly... what are you applying for?"

"A job at Uchiha Corporations."

Sarutobi raised a silver brow, "Really now?"

"Yes, as Itachi-san's personal assistant."

xXxXx

Kurenai-sensei blinked at the sleeping Naruto, the blond's head lying on the desk, drool coming out of his mouth. She frowned slightly, but a cough from Kiba made her look up, her unique red eyes questioning, "Yes, Inuzuka-san? And is there a reason why Naruto-kun is drooling on one of my new desks?"

Kiba grinned, "He had a rough night," he looked around and leaned forward, whispering, "don't tell him I told you this, but... he rejected a date from his brother."

The young teacher blinked and she laughed, "Is that so? I knew Sai-kun would eventually say something. I'll have to give him my sympathy later on, then," she walked back to the front of the room, "make sure Naruto-kun gets a copy of the notes."

Kiba blinked, _What an odd teacher..._ but deciding he really didn't want to copy notes for his friend, he shook Naruto awake.

Sitting up quickly, the blond looked around, "Ngh?" he groaned and laid his head back down. He had been woken up in the middle of the night by a really bad thunderstorm... and he absolutely **despised** thunder and lightning with a passion. He had always been afraid of storms, ever since he was little. Every time one would pass through, he would go into Sai's room and sleep with the raven until it passed, but since Sai confessed his feelings... well, it would've been a little akward to just go in there and climb into bed with him.

"I'm not copying notes for you, man, do it yourself. I know you're all tired from crying like a little girl last night, be we all have those types of moments and we all gotta deal with 'em," he shoved Naruto's notebook and mechanical pencil forward, "so deal."

Naruto grumbled, flipping open his spiral notebook and jotting down the writing on the white board. After a few minutes of non-stop scribbling, the teen's cell phone began to vibrate in his sweater's pocket.

"Heh, I bet it's Sasuke callin' to check up on his cutie pie," Kiba made a kissy face and backed away from a punch, "it was a joke, dude, chill."

Tugging his phone out and flipping it open, Naruto read the text:

I can't pick you up tonight, I have a meeting.

Even though Naruto couldn't see the raven, he knew he was fuming. But he didn't deny the fact that he was pissed too.

So we can't go? But I wanted to see that new scary movie!

I didn't say we couldn't go, Dobe, I just said I couldn't pick you up. I'd send a limo after you, but I'd rather pick you up myself. How about you come down to my brother's building and we'll leave as soon as the meeting's over?

Naruto thought that over for a bit, _his brother's building?_

Sure, I'll be there around seven! )

Dobe.

**"You are no longer connected with Uchiha Sasuke."**

"Heh, a smiley face?" Kiba laughed.

"Inuzuka-san, Naruto-kun, please pay attention. These terms and definitions will be on your test this Friday," Kurenai told them with a sweet smile.

Naruto's right eye twitched as he put his phone away and began scribbing notes down once again, "Sorry, sensei," he muttered, _I didn't know there was a test on Friday!_

Kiba looked at the teacher, then over at the notes, _What the hell is a...Endoplasmic Reticulum?_ he raised his hand.

"Yes, Kiba-kun?" Kurenai turned towards the brunette after writing something down.

"I don't have to take this test, do I?"

The older woman tilted her head to the side, "Of course you do, everyone does."

"But... it's not going to help me any. I already have a job that's paying me in the billions, so... I don't think I need this stuff for my future," he grinned.

"... Jeez, Kiba," Naruto growled.

Kurenai-sensei thought about that for a second, tapping her thumb on her chin, then crossing her arms, "Hm, that's true..."

Kiba's grin widened.

xXxXx

Naruto looked up at the large building with utter amazement, "Th-this is his brother's building?"

"Well, technically, his brother owns the entire company," he saw the blond's confused expression and smirked, "what? You thought little Uchiha owned it? Nah, he's too young, but he'll be able to take it over next year. Actually, now that I think about it, he'll **have** to take over as president next year because his brother's going to India to help in the building of another Uchiha Corp."

Naruto thought about that, _He's going to be a president of a company... at such a young age?_ "Won't that be hard? Being president and all?"

"It is, but it's not so hard once you get used to it. Temari owns her family's company, has for five years, but she's gonna pass it down to her little brother, Gaara."

The blond blinked, "Gaara? Does he have red hair and creepy green eyes?"

Kiba nodded.

"I met him before in the other Uchiha building across town."

"Oh, that's the building Sasuke manages," Kiba grinned, "and yeah, that's definitely Panda-san!"

Naruto laughed, stepping out of the way so an elderly woman could enter the building, "Panda-san? He doesn't look like the type of guy who'd stand for that kind of talk."

Kiba shrugged, shoving Naruto forward so they could get inside, "He may not look like it, but he really enjoys the name. He told me it made him feel human. You know, company presidents don't get to wander around too much, so when they're in the building, most people add suffixes to their names. He said he felt too high up and was glad I gave him the nickname."

"I see... Hey, Kiba, I saw him with some other guy. He had long brown hair and pale eyes," he watched a few girls step into the elevator, all of them carrying heart-shaped boxes, giddy smiles on their faces.

"That was probably Neji. He's the son of the Hyuuga company's owner and everyone knows those two companies are tight knit, man. Oooh, but you know what I heard?" he grinned, "that Gaara and Neji are lovers."

Naruto raised a brow, "Those two? Really?"

"Hm, well, it's only a rumor and I'm afraid to ask them myself... so it'll probably stay a rumor until someone takes a picture of 'em kissing... or better."

"You're a pervert. Jeez, everyone's a pervert these days!"

Kiba ignored his friend and greeted the woman at the desk with a smile, "Konbanwa, Shizune-chan."

The black-haired woman smiled back and laughed sweetly, "Here to see Sasuke-kun? Oh, and who's your friend here? Wait, blond hair and blue eyes," she giggled, "you must be Naruto-kun! All staff was told to be on a look out for you," she pointed to the elevator, "Sasuke-kun'll be in the lounge on the twenty-third floor. I'm sure Kiba-kun will assist you in getting there?"

"Of course!" Kiba dragged Naruto away, "thanks as always, Shizune-chan!"

"H-Hey!" he growled, "let go!" he yanked his wrist away and went into the elevator with his friend, crossing his arms after he pushed the buttons for their desired floor number.

"Hmm, so Sasuke's waiting for you by himself in the lounge, is he?" Kiba chuckled, "he must be planning to take your ass corporate style."

Naruto blushed hotly and glared at him, "Shut up," he grumbled.

"What? Everyone knows that all rich businessmen have sex at least once in their building. Even better, on their desk," he laughed. The door to their floor opened and they stepped out, Naruto gaping at the large, beautiful hall. There were even fountains at the turning point in each hallway.

"Wow..." he managed to say.

"Breathe, man, breathe," Kiba patted his back, "and just so you know, the lounge is this way," he shoved him to the large glass doors at the end of the hall next to a glistening fountain.

"R-right," Naruto laughed sheepishly and gently pushed open one of the doors, peeking in, "Sasuke? Oi, Teme?" he jumped out of the way when Sasuke came out from behind the door, the raven putting on his coat.

"If we leave now we can see the previews," he ran his fingers through his black hair, "I heard you people like those."

Naruto glared at him, "What a perfect thing to say during the first minute of a date, asshole!"

Kiba just stared, humored, before he walked out, saying something about visiting the company bar.

xXxXx

Sai sat in a lone chair in the middle of the room across from a large mahogany desk covered with various piles of papers, pens, stamps, and bottles of wine. He raised a brow. Was this man a drunkard?

_I doubt it. Alcoholic men don't have such fine tastes, _he looked over at the door when it opened, a slender man entering. His attire consisted of a silky black suit with a loose red tie, and his long raven hair was tied back in a low ponytail, "Itachi-san," he bowed his head politely.

"My meeting took longer than expected," Itachi said, his voice soft yet cold. He sat in his plush chair and pulled a folder out of one of his drawers, opening it, "Hirota Sai, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"It says here that you work part-time for your adopted father..." he underlined something, "at his cafe? If I choose to give you this job, you do know that you'll be working for me full-time, don't you?"

Sai frowned, "But I thought..."

"Yes, you will still be able to go to school, but you will be with me during the weekends and after school as well if your presence is neccasary," Itachi stated firmly, jotting something down, "understood?"

"...Hai," he mumbled.

Itachi's dark eyes finally lifted from his papers and he let them roam over Sai's frame and facial features. He smirked, but hid it quickly, "What made you apply for this job, Hirota-san?

"Well, I needed money for college..." Sai answered honestly.

"I see, then you have the job," Itachi closed the folder and slid it back into his desk.

Sai eyes widened slightly, "Excuse me? But I--"

"I'll give you the job so you can pay for college. Being my assistant's not a hard task, so I don't need a brain surgeon. All I ask of you in return for this job... is to go on a date with me Sunday evening. I need a partner for a play I must attend and I have to say, you're good eye candy," Itachi smirked, his black eyes filled with mischief, "and you can't really reject me since you're now officially my assistant," his smirk widened, "I'm ordering you to go, Hirota-san."

Sai gaped.

_What... just happened?_

**Woo! Another chapter and I did it in two hours! XD Go me! And Sai, you were just asked out by your new boss, that's what happened:Grin: Yay! ItaxSai lives on!**


	8. Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... che, but someday I will.**

**Yay! A faster update! And there's smut! Yummy, delicious SasuNaru smut! Sorry, no ItaSai yet, it's too soon. :Pout: I know, I'm disappointed too. Mwuahaha I got you all into that pairing!**

"What movie did you want to see?" Sasuke asked as he eyed all of the people around him and Naruto. He never was too fond of being around large groups of people, especially out in public where he was recognized as "one of the hottest bachelors in Japan". Yes, he was going out with Naruto, but his large club of fangirls didn't know that.

"Koritsu Saseru(1)!" Naruto grinned, bouncing beside Sasuke, his blue eyes filled with excitement, "I heard it was really scary!" he glanced over to his date and blinked when he saw Sasuke glancing back and forth at groups of girls. He frowned, "looking at women, Teme?"

Sasuke snorted, moving his attention back to Naruto, "Hardly. I just don't feel comfortable out in public. I never know when a girl will attack me," he said that sentence with such a serious tone that Naruto couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"Ahahaha!" his eyes watered as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" the raven snarled, leading them into the theater.

"N-nothing," Naruto lied, "I know you're good looking, but to get attacked by people on the streets?"

"Most of them want my money," Sasuke growled.

"I don't," Naruto smiled, "I turned you down the first time because of your money."

Sasuke smiled slightly as well, "And that's why you're by my side, not any of those hormonal women," he stepped inside the building, going past the ticket booths, holding the door open for his date.

Naruto gave him a questioning stare, "We have to buy tickets first."

"This is Nara Theater, Dobe, Shikamaru owns it. I can get in here for free whenever I please," Sasuke stated.

The blond teen gaped, "R-Really? Does that mean I can see movies for free, too?.!" his cerulean eyes were pleading.

"Hn, if you want. Shikamaru always said my boyfriend would be allowed that privelage," he smirked, watching Naruto's cheeks flush pink.

_Boyfriend... _Naruto smiled and ran in, "Free movies!" he cheered, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him.

xXxXx

"How did your interview go?" Sakura asked cheerfully as she cleaned off the counters, Sarutobi beside her, handing a customer their order of cakes to go.

"I got the job..." Sai trailed off.

The pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side, "That's good, but why don't you seem happy?"

"I'm going on a date with my boss..." he sat at one of the empty tables, sighing, "why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"Wait... you're going out with Sasuke-kun's brother?.!" Sakura shreiked, shooting to Sai's table and sitting down, grabbing his hands, "how did that happen?.! Where are you two going?.! Will there be sex?.!"

Sai yanked his hands away and frowned, "I don't know how it happened, we're going to a play, and no, there won't be any sex. I hardly know him and I'm just getting over the fact I can't have Naruto-san," he leaned back, watching his Ojiji talk to a few customers, "I wouldn't even really call it a date... it's more like I'm his personal assistant pretending to be his date so he doesn't have to go with an annoying woman or horny male. Although, with the way he was looking at me, I doubt he'd mind taking a horny male, but someone like that wouldn't fit in at a play."

"Ahhh, but you know... you should actually get to know him. It'd help you get over Naruto, and who knows," Sakura smiled, "you might fall in love."

"That's bull shit," he said, clearly in a bad mood, "healthy relationships don't work between boss and worker, and there definitely won't be any love with the way he acts. As a matter of fact, he's just like that Uchiha," he scowled, "they both act so mature and high and mighty, but really, they're both a bunch of perverts who like to toy with people."

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to view things! Itachi-san's probably just a very confident person who's not afraid to ask anyone out," Sakura stated.

"So basically..." Sai let his eyes wander around the room, "he's a very blunt person?"

Sakura laughed, "Exactly! And you can deal with that, I know it. Naruto's as blunt as they get, so I'm sure you can handle Itachi-san. Just go and do your job as well as you can, have fun, and enjoy Itachi-san's presence. Nothing cheers me up more than being around handsome men," she declared happily.

Sai leaned his head back, closing his eyes, "Whatever... But Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"What should I wear?"

xXxXx

"Great! We made it just in time for the previews!" Naruto took a seat in one of the best seats in the theater and immediately indulged himself in popcorn and nachos as soon as Sasuke sat down, the raven holding most of the food.

Sasuke looked down at the food with furrowed brows, "You're going to get fat."

"So? You'd like me either way, right?" Naruto grinned around a mouthful of buttered popcorn, picking up his jumbo soda and taking a large gulp.

Sasuke made himself comfortable in the seat, "I suppose. But you having a fit body would be an upside to this relationship."

Naruto glared, "Teme."

Over by the entrance to the large, spacious room was Ino and her friends Ten Ten and Hinata, the two teens talking about the soccer tournament they were going to attend in Okinawa, while Ino looked for a good sitting spot.

Her wandering eyes stopped on Naruto and she was about to call out to him, but seeing the raven next to him stopped her. Her small smile widened and her pale blue eyes twinkled like the chesire cat's, "Is that Uchiha Sasuke that I see?" she whispered to her friends, "and he seems to be hanging with our dear friend, Naruto."

Hinata looked at the two males, her cheeks turning a light pink, "N-Neji-niisan said they were dating now..."

Ino's eyes widened, as well as Ten Ten's.

"No way!" Ten Ten cried, "Naruto's going out with the handsome Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't know they were gay!" Ino whined, puffing her cheeks out in slight irritation, "why would Naruto keep his sexuality from me?"

"U-Um, Ino, Naruto-kun told us he was bi last year..." Hinata stuttered, tapping her pointer fingers together.

"... I-I knew that," Ino lied through gritted teeth, but then her eyes brightened and she tugged her friends to the seats two rows up from Sasuke and Naruto, "maybe we can catch them in the act of kissing," she giggled, "or better, a hand job."

Hinata's cheeks grew a dark red and she bit her bottom lip, "I d-don't think they would--"

"Or maybe a blow job," Ten Ten whispered to her blond companion. All three of them quieted down, as well of the rest of the theater as the lights dimmed and the previews started, a trailer for a rated R movie coming on.

Naruto watched with interest, nibbling on a few pieces of popcorn, his jumbo soda in the non-buttery hand, "This movie looks pretty good, too..." he said more to himself than anyone.

Sasuke watched the butter glisten off of his date's lips and he groaned inwardly. Did his dobe have to be so damn good looking?

Once the movie began, there was less and less popcorn, as well as nachos, and Naruto slurped up the rest of his soda before the plot had even been exposed. He pouted at the empty cup, but he didn't have the heart to ask Sasuke to go out and get him another one. It'd be as if he was taking advantage of Sasuke's money. Plus, this was a date, he should be paying more attention to the raven than anything else. Especially greasy and salty food.

He glanced over and saw that Sasuke was staring at the screen, a brow raised. Knowing him, he was probably questioning why every character did what they did when there could've been a much better way for them to do so. He snickered to himself and looked down at Sasuke's hand that was on the arm rest.

_It looks lonely, _he joked to himself and put his hand on the raven's, smiling at Sasuke's quick glance downwards. He went to look back at the screen, not hearing the giggles and whispers of Ino and Ten Ten behind them.

As the film progressed and the scenes got darker and scarier, Naruto found himself leaning against Sasuke (like most girls did with their boyfriends during scary movies), his face pressed against a firm arm. He blinked when an arm wrapped itself his shoulders, but he smiled and blushed lightly.

"How cute," Ino gushed, hearts floating around her. Her eyes widened when she saw both males look at each other, "I-I think they're gonna kiss..." she tugged on both Hinata and Ten Ten's sleeves, "they're going to kiss!" she squeeled.

Hinata looked away, a small blush adorning her cheeks.

Naruto tried to keep his heart beat down, but everyone knew kisses at the movies was a "rule" to dating... well, Sakura had told him that. He let his eyes close as he moved closer, his lips pressing against Sasuke's in a soft kiss. Um, as soft as a kiss with tongue could be... heh.

Ino blushed and giggled, "They're frenching!" she tugged her phone out of her coat and she held it up, catching the whole process while catching some groping as well.

Sasuke smirked inwardly, knowing where this would lead. After the night of their first date, he knew Naruto would be sexually frustrated, even though the blond hid every emotion other than happiness pretty damn well. He wouldn't deny that he was sexually frustrated too, having been woken up in the middle of the night by vivid dreams of his current boyfriend flushed and panting as something similar to a vibrator was slid into his tan behind.

_Damn... _he groaned into the heated kiss, feeling his erection getting even harder at the memories. He tugged on Naruto's hand, pulling his lips away to whisper in his ear, "bathroom, now."

Naruto looked at him, dazed, his own hard on brushing against the inside of his pants, "Wh-wha...?" he mumbled, his lips swollen. He suddenly remembered where they were as a scream ripped itself from the girl on screen, a knife shoving itself into her side. He blushed a bright red, "S-Sasu--"

The raven yanked the blond out of his seat, needing to take care of his "problem" and his date's. As they left the large room, Ino closed her phone and grinned, pulling her friends up so they could listen to their friends' "session" in the restroom.

xXxXx

Sai slipped out of his attire, his naked form moving around the bathroom as he got stuff ready for his bath. He remembered that he left his cellphone in his pants and he took it out, sitting out on back of the toilet as he stepped into the tub. He turned the water on and sat down, sighing as the warm liquid met his toes.

A bath was what he needed right now. He was stressed, pissed, and his legs ached from having to wander around Itachi's building on a tour for a good three hours.

"My feet are killing me..." he leaned back, the water in the tub swishing back and forth slightly, "I sound like an elderly person..."

Now that he was in his comfort zone, he began thinking, his thoughts immediately drifting to his dreams of his so called past life. Well, the **lack** of dreams, actually. There hadn't been any since Naruto had told him there would be no chance for their relationship to move past anything other than good friends and siblings.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as he heard his phone vibrating against the porcelain of the back of the toilet. Sighing, he reached up and grabbed it, opening it and reading the name, _Itachi-san?_

Actually, it wasn't **his** cellphone, it was one Itachi had given him, a special company phone. The raven man had told him he would need to carry it around at all times. So since it wasn't his phone, he didn't know how to work it. He clicked a few buttons before his boss showed up on the small screen, the man's face as stoic as ever.

_Cool, I can see him... _"Yes, Itachi-san?"

The raven seemed to glance down before answering, "I wanted to remind you of our 'date' Sunday evening. Also, I wanted to go over some things for said event, as well... I hope you don't mind?" he didn't even give Sai a chance to answer before he began speaking again, "of course you don't. You took this job after all, meaning you'd be willing to give up any of your free time for whatever I have to say," his tone was that of a cocky teenager.

Sai's left eye twitched.

"When I pick you up that evening, I expect you to be wearing a suit, and to have improved your slight slouch," he scoffed, "I noticed that small error when you were in my office."

Sai kept himself from throwing the phone against the wall.

"You will also need to teach yourself dining manners, as well as how to speak to a person of higher status, such as myself. I will not tolerate slang such as," he coughed, "'all up init, yo'."

Sai couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"I'm glad you find this humorous. Now, to brighten your mood even more, I hope you know that I can see you."

The boy scrunched his nose up, "What?"

"Since you can see me on the screen of your keitai, don't you think that maybe I can see you as well?"

"... Ahh!.!" Sai closed the phone and tossed it on the floor, his cheeks a dark red, "wh-why the hell didn't he say something sooner?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

xXxXx

Naruto moaned as Sasuke attached his lips against his neck, a slick tongue working its magic along the tan expanse of skin. He was currently up against the stall door (on the inside, of course), his coat on the floor and his shirt currently being pulled off by pale hands.

"Why do you have to wear clothes with buttons?" Sasuke growled, yanking the shirt over his boyfriend's head and tossing it on top of the discarded coat. He bit Naruto's ear and savored the whimper he received, his tongue flicking out to lick the small teeth marks.

_We're going to have sex in a public bathroom... _Even though it sounded wrong, the thought of it only made his member twitch and his fingers grip harder on his partner's shoulders, "J-Just don't mess up my clothes, Teme..." he groaned as skilled hands undid his pants, the knuckles grazing his erection.

Sasuke easily yanked down the pants, his obsidian eyes wandering over the buldge in his boyfriend's dark red boxers. He licked his lips and moved in to ingage them both in another melting kiss, his slightly long nails tickling Naruto's tan hips as the boxers were lowered, exposing a light trail of light blond hair.

Naruto groaned into the delicious kiss, his cheeks flushed a rosy red, his blue eyes watering slightly at the pleasure shooting up his spine and making his senses tingle. He blinked back the tears as Sasuke pulled his mouth away, moving to whisper something in his ear.

"Hold onto the top of the door."

The blond did as he was told and moved his arms up (shivering as Sasuke placed open-mouthed kisses along the underside of them), tightly gripping the top of the door. He watched through half-lidded eyes, Sasuke unzipping his own pants and revealing an engorged shaft, the tip wet with precum.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," the raven whispered hotly, smirking at how edible his lover looked with his boxers around his ankles by his shoes, the rest of his form naked and perfect, "and forgive me if this is going fast. It needs to be quick if we don't want to get caught," he nipped at Naruto's collarbone, "but I promise the next time will be more proper."

Naruto smiled slightly at the thought of a next time, now thinking of their relationship as a steady one. Wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, he moaned at the thought of that thick member being shoved into him.

"Actually..." Sasuke unhooked Naruto's legs from around him and moved his hands underneath his thighs, lowering himself, but making sure he kept the blond up, "I think I'd rather lube you this way. I can't wait to hear the delicious noises you'll make," he smirked and moved under Naruto, running his pink tongue along a round globe.

The blond shivered and his stomach muscles twittered at the alien feeling, _I-Is he really going to--_ he was cut off when Sasuke's tongue circled his puckered hole. He bucked forward, crying out with not an ounce of shame, "S-Sasuke...!" he arched his back as the slick muscle entered him, making him slick with saliva.

Thrusting his tongue in and out, Sasuke imagined how tight the passage would be around his cock. Just that thought made him groan in excitement and the vibration from his voice made the blond above him quiver and pant.

"Please..." Naruto whispered desperately, his golden locks matted to his face from sweat. His cheeks became darker when he realized he'd probably have to say the "f" word. He always used it when he was pissed, but to use it during sex? It was something new and it was somehow arousing, yet embarrassing.

"Yes?" Sasuke pulled away and nipped at the spot between his entrance and balls.

Naruto felt all embarrassment leave him and he cried out, "Fuck me!"

Moving up, Sasuke smirked, "I'd love to," and he spit into his hand, rubbing his own member to get it wet for penetration. Biting the inside of his cheek, he pressed the head against Naruto's well prepared hole, and he pushed in, exhaling through his nose as the tight heat surrounded him.

_Shit..._ Naruto thought, gripping the top of the door tighter as his lover's shaft moved deeper and deeper into his warm insides. It was only slightly painful, more uncomfortable than anything, but as the raven moved further in, a small spot was struck, and he moaned, "G-God..." he said heatedly through gritted teeth.

"I know where the prostate is," Sasuke replied, pulling apart Naruto's cheeks so he could have easier access, "and I've been practicing my aim," he joked, smirking.

Naruto's shook as the member was removed, but his blue eyes shot open as it was rammed back in, his vision fading to white, "Ah... ah!" but his moment of pleasure was short-lived as the door to the bathroom swung open, the sound of foot steps echoing throughout the area.

Sasuke (having a brother who had no shame in letting people know when he was fucking a lover), just smirked and thrusted faster and deeper, making sure his lovely dobe screamed for their audience.

Naruto tried to hold back his cries, but he couldn't. He sobbed with pleasure, his head slamming back against the stall door, making the whole booth shake. His arms slithered down from the door and moved around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the raven closer. As Sasuke let him do so, the blond rested his chin against a sweaty shoulder, his cries of ecstasy never stopping once.

He blinked when the movements stopped, his blue eyes questioning.

Sasuke sat down on the toilet, holding the blond above his slick cock, "Ride me," he ordered smoothly, knowing the blond was far too gone to reject the offer. Orgasm was one thing no one could deny.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to slam himself down, tossing his head back and letting out a loud cry as he empaled himself. Moving up and down, he created a steady and swift tempo that had both men panting and craving sweet release.

"Ugh! G-God, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, trying to move quicker as he felt his climax approaching.

"Fuck," the raven grunted, placing his hands on Naruto's waist and preventing him from slamming back down. He watched as the tan male squirmed, precum dripping from his dark shaft.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" he asked, frustrated, "fuck me," he pleaded, "it hurts..." he ran his hand over his own erection and began pumping it, but Sasuke slapped it away.

"Prolonging orgasm makes it so much sweeter later on," he lifted the blond off of him, "bend over the toilet," or ordered once again.

Naruto did as he was told, not paying much attention to the sound of a few people scampering out of the restroom hurriedly. He spread his legs, precum leaking out of his pink hole, the substance running down his thighs and dripping from his calves, onto the tiled floor.

Sasuke immediately shoved himself inside, resuming his furious thrusting, the sobs from his lover like burning fuel. He moved his hand around, his thumb rubbing the tip of Naruto's oozing cock. The both of them didn't last another five minutes like that, Naruto's cum spurting out and falling into the toilet, some dripping onto the seat; Sasuke emptying himself within the sated blond.

The tan male sighed as Sasuke's limp member was removed from his backside and he smiled dazedly as the raven cleaned him up with toilet paper.

"I've never felt that good," Naruto admitted, his body flushed from the heated task of fucking, "heh, I didn't even know sex could feel so great..."

"It usually doesn't, but because you did it with me, it was phenomenal," Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed and pulled his clothes on, moving past Sasuke to open the stall door. He went to the sink and washed the sweat away. Glacing to the right, he noticed a note sitting by the soap. Reading it, his cheeks turned red and he screamed.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You never told me you were going out with Sasuke-kun! Well, for that, I've recorded your little romp with him! Good thing Ten Ten's good with getting things on her camera without being caught! I'll make sure Sai and Sakura get a copy of this, see you at school! _

_Ino_

_P.S.- I didn't know you were a screamer, hehe._

"I-Ino!.!"

**Hah XD Yay, smut! Please review!**


	9. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, K. Masashi owns 'em.**

**Finally, right? An update! Yosh! Also, I totally got a 150 on my Ag Science test! XD**

As Kiba and Naruto entered the school, whispers began. Girls giggled and murmered to one another, while the guys either looked at the blond in disgust, amusement, or in awe. Mostly disgust and amusement, though.

"How come everyone's looking at me?" Naruto whispered loudly to the brunnet.

"Maybe you have one of those 'after sex' afterglows?" Kiba snickered.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned and groaned when he saw the school vice principal Orochimaru-sensei approach (Naruto had hardly talked to the man, but he seemed to have already taken to hating to the blond), the snake looking angrier than usual, "Yes, sensei?" he hissed, not in the mood. He just wanted to get the school day over with so he could go home and take a nap. He had been exhuasted from the night before and he was in a grouchy mood because of the whole "Ino and Ten Ten videotaping" incident at the theater.

"I already found you intolerable, but to put your sexual exploits up for everyone to see? That's unexceptable," the man seethed, "I would've thought you'd have at least a **bit** of decency."

"Wait... what're you talking about?" Naruto looked at the man oddly.

"This!" Orochimaru pointed to the television that was set up behind the glass window of the computer graphics class. It was put there so wandering teachers would be able to see announcements when they were made (which was very rare).

On the screen was the scene of him and Sasuke in the bathroom of the Nara Theater, the raven ramming into him.

Naruto's eyes widened

"It's been playing since the students entered the building, and for some reason, the televisions won't turn off," Orochimaru growled, "apparently, someone's tapped the systems. Hn, whoever did it must've really wanted to embarrass you, Uzumaki."

Kiba looked around at all of the students, most of them glancing back from the video to Naruto, theirs faces disapproving.

The blond felt a familiar sensation seep into his stomach.

xXxXx

_"The villagers hate me... they've always hated me! Ever since I was born!"_

xXxXx

Naruto ran infront of the window, trying to block the television from everyone, his shoulders shaking. The blury thoughts of his past life cleared up and he could see it perfectly. He could see the villagers looking at him in disgust, Sasuke receiving the same looks as they both walked down the street together, _Not here, too..._

"Fag," one senior boy snorted.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and moved forward, punching the older male in the jaw, "Shut the fuck up!"

Naruto felt himself want to just fall in the ground, everything rushing back to him, making the moment that much more painful, _The villagers hating me, becoming Team Seven, Haku, the Chuunin exams, Gaara, Sasuke leaving..._ he blinked back the approaching tears, _Leaving with Ero-sannin, meeting Sai, the Akatsuki... _he fell to his knees, his vision going black.

_Sasuke killing me..._

xXxXx

"I'm so sorry, Naruto..." Ino cried, her hands folded on her lap as she was comforted by Ten Ten. Sai was next to her, along with Kiba, "I didn't--"

"Ino..." Naruto blinked slowly, waking from his slumber, "what happened...?"

"You collapsed," Sai said worriedly, "after... well..."

"You said you were tired," Kiba spoke up, "seeing that... must've really gotten you freaked out and upset, and since you were tired, you passed out."

"Seeing what?" he suddenly remembered the tape and he clenched the sheets on the clinic's bed, "Oh..."

"I'm sorry!" Ino's eyes were puffy from crying and she sniffled, "I was going to e-mail it to some of my friends in the States, but... I pressed the wrong address and it was sent to all of the computers in the school," she wiped her eyes, "someone must've decided to put it up... I'm so sorry..."

Naruto couldn't blame her. It **was** an accident, after all. But... but it was something that was going to ruin the rest of his high school life. And not only that, but it also seemed to bring back memories of his past life. Memories that he really didn't want to remember right now.

_And they're taking over the memories of **this **life..._

It was true. When he had woken up, he didn't see Ino in her soft white coat and school skirt. He saw her in the dark purple attire she wore while fighting as a member of Team 10. Kiba wasn't in his expensive leather coat, he was wearing his dark brown/ black jacket, and red scars ran down his tan cheeks. Also, Ten Ten didn't have her long red skirt and slightly baggy black and white top, she was wearing a traditional Chinese top, her soft brown hair in two matching buns.

And Sai...

The raven sat on Naruto's bed and placed a hand on the blond's, worry etched onto his face, "Naruto-san... I'll fix everything, don't worry. Both me... and the Uchiha will help you. Kiba called him and he's on his way, he's going to talk to the principal."

Blue eyes stared at Sai, their depths drowning him.

_Why is he looking at me like that...? _Sai asked himself, worried that something was wrong with Naruto.

_Sai... _All of the memories in this life of the dark-haired boy were shoved aside, replaced with images of the male smiling fakely as they did missions as the new Team 7, his real emotions coming out when Naruto asked him about his brother, their forming bond and Sai's shyness towards making friends, the raven expressing his love to the blond by kissing him softly during the first night of the Konohagakure festival, his expression when he found out Naruto was still in love with Sasuke...

He tore his eyes away from Sai and closed them, his lashes caressing his cheeks, "Sasuke-teme's coming? I don't... I don't think he needs to. This isn't that big of a deal," _I don't think I can face him... when I think of him, all I can see is the cursed seal and his Chidori... going through my chest..._

"What do you mean it's not that big of a deal?.! A sex tape of you two was broadcasted throughout the whole damn school!" Kiba growled, "what? Do you think he'd just brush that aside? He's coming whether you like it or not and he's going to clear everything up and make sure the rest of your school year won't be a living hell."

"Kiba--"

"No! He cares about you, man, and he wants to make things better."

Naruto looked up at the lights above him and sighed inwardly.

xXxXx

"Welcome, Uchiha-san," the principal, Tsunade, greeted politely, letting the man enter, along with Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Temari.

The raven glared at her, "I need to clear this little problem up before word gets out to any news stations, understood?"

"Of course," the blond woman said, bowing to them, "we have yet to find out who actually put the video up, but we have some of the staff working on that. Now, Naruto is in the clinic at the end of the hall if you would like to see him before speaking with me in my office."

Sasuke nodded, "Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, could you speak with her in my stead?"

"I'm on it," Kankuro said with a grin, following Tsunade into her office, along with a nodding Temari and sighing Shikamaru.

Sasuke walked to the clinic, his aura dark and scaring off the freshman who were wandering by. He pushed open the door and stepped in, Kiba greeting him immediately.

"It's like he doesn't want to see you and it's pissing me off," the brunnet growled, "you two are supposed to be the picture perfect couple!"

Sasuke shoved past him, but his steps slowed down as he approached his boyfriend, the blond staring out the window, his blue eyes half open.

"I heard from Kiba that you'd prefer not to see me?" he watched Sai get up from the bed, not even looking at him before going to stand beside the blubbering Ino.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Naruto swallowed and turned, his eyes meeting Sasuke's.

xXxXx

_Blood dripped into the grass as Naruto's nails dug into Sasuke's arm, his blood-red eyes fading to blue, his hair matted to his sweaty neck and face, his body convulsing slightly. His nails retracted and he coughed, blood splattering onto the emotionless face of his rival and best friend._

_"S-Sasuke..." he whispered hoarsely, blood slipping down his chin, his eyes closing. He tried to keep his grip on the raven's arm, the pale boy's fist in his chest, the bones pushed in, his heart's pulse becoming weaker, the Chidori having taken its toll. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come, just the darkness that he knew was going to consume him._

_His arms finally fell and he cried out weakly when the hand in his chest ripped itself out, more ribs snapping and puncturing his lungs. He fell to the ground, blood and bile rising to his throat, causing him to choke._

_"You've lost," Sasuke stated, his voice empty, "not just your chance to get me back, but your life," he glanced down at the scratched hitai-ate that was around Naruto's neck._

_Naruto smiled softly and pulled the headband off, weakly lifting it, his arm shaking violently as he coughed up more blood, "I'll never lose..." his blue eyes faded, "I'll never give up... th-that's..." his arm fell, the headband clanging onto the rocky earth, "th-that's my... my way of the ninja..." blood ran down the side of his mouth as his voice faded, his eyes remaining open, the blue orbs still staring at Sasuke, even though his life had slipped away._

xXxXx

A pale hand touched Naruto's jaw and he looked up to see Sasuke moving down, lips pressing against his. He wanted to push him away, afraid that this Sasuke would end up like the old one. Afraid that he would be killed by the one he loved so strongly, but as the raven ran a reassuring hand through his blond locks, he pressed back.

Ino stopped sobbing long enough to release a small giggle of delight, Ten Ten smiling as well.

Sasuke pulled up, his eyes lingering on Naruto's moist lips and light flush, "The day after we have sex... and you want to ignore me? I think you only wanted me for my body," he smiled and helped the blond sit up.

Naruto laughed slightly and licked his lips, "I'm just... afraid of what's going to happen. Everyone was looking at me in disgust..." _he doesn't even know he has a past life... and I can't tell him... what if he gains his memories back too... and he reverts back to the old Sasuke...?_

"I'm going to fix that," the raven stated, "I told Temari and Kankuro to threaten every student in this school, so the word of our 'tape' wouldn't get out," he smirked, "and Temari can think of the best torturing methods."

Naruto smiled.

_Maybe everything will be fine. There's no way this Sasuke could suddenly start hating me, right?_

xXxXx

An hour later, Naruto had left the clinic with Sasuke and Kiba, his other friends and Sai having to go back to class.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Naruto-san," Sai hugged his friend, "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll have him back by eight," Sasuke said, his arms crossed.

"And don't worry," Naruto smiled brightly, "I'll be fine. Sasuke-teme wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

Sai smiled slightly, turning to leave with a sniffling Ino and Ten Ten.

As they went to leave, Tsunade came out of her office with a grinning Kankuro, "Oi, Sasuke!" the teen approached him, "Temari just came back from her little 'meeting' with all of the students and you should've seen 'em! They practically pissed their pants, man!"

Sasuke smirked and let his fingers lace together with Naruto's, "Then I suspect I won't hear anything bad from Naruto about students..." his eyes burned into Tsunade's, "harrassing him?"

Tsunade felt a brow twitch, _Rich people, _"Of course not."

"Good, then we're leaving. I'm taking Naruto out for the rest of the day, so don't expect him back."

The principal waved them off, "Sure, sure, take him."

xXxXx

After the school day was over, Sai walked home by himself, not accompanied by Naruto nor Kiba, like usual. He was pissed about the incident at school, but was happy that Sasuke's friends were able to clear everything up, _Meaning things won't be too bad for Naruto-san._

He abruptly stopped walking when his work phone shook in his jean pocket. Taking it out, he answered, "Hai, Itachi-san?"

"I've sent a company car to pick you up by the garage at the start of the docking area. It should be parked there now, so look around for it," the smooth voice of Itachi said.

"What? Am I going somewhere?" he looked up and immediately saw a long black car parked by the garage entrance, the front window rolled down, the man inside reading a magazine.

"I have a meeting with a bussiness client in Tokushima and I need you there to take notes. Such is the job of my secretary," his honey-like voice put sweet emphasis on the word "secretary", causing Sai to inwardly groan in annoyance, "you may call your father once you've entered the car. Now, I'll be joining you shortly, so au revior."

Sai turned off the phone and glared at it. There really wasn't that much wrong with Itachi, but for some reason, he loathed him. He hated how his voice could be so lovely even when he spoke about something horrible, and he especially hated how calm and collected he was, _I bet if I punched him in the face, he'd just laugh it off like it was the most natural thing in the world._

Stuffing the phone in his pocket, he walked to the parked car and coughed to get the driver's attention. The man inside tossed the magazine aside and leaned forward, giving Sai a perfect view of his face. The man had slick-backed silver hair and amethyst eyes.

"You must be Weasal-san's new pet!" he grinned, much like Naruto, and opened the door, stepping out so he could open the back door for Sai, "nice to meet you, I'm Hidan, Itachi's bestest friend."

Sai raised a brow, _Bestest? That's not even a word, _"Just Hidan?"

"Surname's aren't important. That's what Itachi used to say during our phenomenal after-work sex," Hidan laughed, "just kidding!"

Sai's left eye began to twitch and he climbed into the car, Hidan shutting it behind him and getting into the driver's seat, quickly starting the engine and swirving down the road. The raven pulled his seat belt on and held onto the back seat to keep himself from slamming into the car window. He frowned, "Can you slow down?"

"Nope!" Hidan laughed as he sped up.

Sai groaned, _I wish I hadn't applied for this job..._

**Next chapter will be more Itachi Sai bondingness! Please Review! XD**


	10. Uchiha Itachi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters within it.**

**Woo! The chapter that's mainly about Itachi and Sai! Also, I'm workin' on a new SasuNaru fic called "Just Like Heroine" and that will be out some time this month. The reason why I'm not putting it up now is because of "Reconnection" and "When Sounds Become Visual". I wanna focus on just all of you asking for updates for those XD Not my new story too. Too many stories to update, so I'll work on my new story in between updates for my current fics. Look forward to it near Christmas! Maybe even sooner!**

Sai kept glaring out the tinted window of the fancy company car, his arms crossed and his lips in a tight line. Next to him was Itachi, the man looking into a small mirror and putting on what looked to be lip gloss. Sai could see what his boss was doing from the reflection in the glass, and he had to admit, the man was fairly... girly. He put on make-up, not full out dark blue eyeshadow or anything, but just enough powder and blush to make him appear as the gorgeous man everyone thought of him as.

It wasn't Itachi putting on make-up that bothered Sai, though. It was the driver, Hidan. The silver-haired man kept singing out of tune love songs from America in the 80's. It wouldn't have been so bad if the guy actually knew how to sing. If so, Sai probably would've mouthed the words along with him.

"You seem angry about something," Itachi stated while tucking the mirror away and leaning back, his arm moving to lay across the top of the leather seats, "mind if I ask why?"

Sai grumbled something, but his boss didn't quite catch it.

"Come again?"

"Make that bastard up front shut the hell up," he seethed.

The company owner chuckled in a manner only an Uchiha could pull off, "Yes, he's quite the vocalist, isn't he?" tapping the seat in front of him with his shoe, Itachi leaned forward, "Hidan, do you mind lowering your voice? You're giving my secretary a headache."

Hidan pouted and lowered the music, coughing, "Forgive me, Weasel-san, Pet-san."

Sai scowled, "**Pet**-san?"

"Drop the nicknames as well," Itachi said curtly.

"Hai!" Hidan chirped. He then looked in the mirror that faced the back seat and he smirked, "Weasel-sa-- I mean, **sir**... uh, would you like it if I drew up the seperation window?"

Itachi caught his driver's smirk and raised a waxed eyebrow, "I'd prefer it."

Hidan grinned and pressed a button, a window moving up to seperate the front from the back.

Noting how quiet things had become, Sai couldn't help but feel a tad akward. His head hurt and he didn't really want to carry on a conversation, but could they even say more than two sentences to each other anyway? Itachi seemed like a quiet person. He really only said things when they were needed, and Sai, well, he was one of the people who liked to keep things quiet in the car. Although, whenever he was in car, Naruto was usually there with him. And we all know the blond can't keep quiet for more than five minutes.

_Unless he was giving the Uchiha a blowjob, _he mused. He had told himself the day after Naruto rejected him, that the best way to get over him was the tactic known as humor. Turn anything that would usually make you sad and depressed into a joke.

Sai was torn from his thoughts by a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking away from the window for the first time since he had entered the car, he saw Itachi looking at him, his pitch black eyes contrasting well against his porcelain skin. It was weird, he hadn't even glanced at the man when he entered the car. He only saw his outline on the glass window. But right now, Itachi seemed to glow.

His silky black hair that was usually tied back, was cascading over his shoulders and the chin-length bangs were framing his young face perfectly, his charcoal eyes shining with the beauty that was an Uchiha, "Here," he held up a small pill, "it will help with your headache."

Sai hesitently took it, muttering his thanks before popping it in his mouth, swallowing it without a beverage.

"I could have gotten you mineral water," Itachi said.

"Actually..." Sai started, "could I have a bottle now, please?" he didn't know why he was acting like shy little girl, but he couldn't help it. Even though his boss was being nice, he couldn't help but feel intimidated. The man's dark eyes seemed to always be boring into his very being.

"Of course," Itachi opened what looked to be a small cooler next to his seat, pulling out a small bottle of water covered with droplets of crystal clear water. Handing it to his assistant, he smiled handsomely, "now, I need to speak to you about your attire."

Sai took the water and he could feel the shyness fading away, instead replaced by irritation, "What about my clothes... sir?"

"A school uniform is not appropriate for the meeting we're heading to. I knew you hadn't any time to get ready, so I brought with me a change of clothes," lifting up a pair of neat and folded clothes, he sat it on Sai's lap, "we'll be arriving shortly, so I suggest you change now."

Sai held back a full body flush, "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me," Itachi hid his smirk, "I'll even turn around so you can keep your male dignity," he shifted in his seat, turning his head to face the window, "you have five minutes."

Sai wanted to punch the company owner in the face, but held back, unbuttoning his white shirt instead, _I feel like an exhibitionist, _he grumbled and removed the article of clothing, sitting it on the floor. He then proceeded to slip off his long black slacks, laying that piece of material on his shirt. Before he could even lift up his new shirt, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning, he met Itachi's heated gaze.

"A-asshole!" he screeched, covering himself with the folded clothing, "why'd you turn around?.!"

"I knew you had a nice figure," was all Itachi said, a smirk in place.

Blushing slightly, Sai glared, "Turn around or I'll report you for sexual harrasment!"

Itachi chuckled, "Report me to who? The manager?" his eyes glistened, "if you didn't already know, **I** am the manager."

_H-He's the owner **and** manager?.!_ "Yeah, well... well..."

"Meaning, I could fuck you right here in this very car... and there wouldn't be a single thing you could do about it," the raven's voice was smooth.

Sai felt the speed of his heart rate increase, "Y-you..."

"It was a joke," Itachi chuckled, "sorry if I scared you. My darling Otouto did always say my sense of humor was more frightful than funny."

Sai laughed nervously, "I-It's ok..."_ ... Fucking bastard!.!_

xXxXx

The Hoshigaki building wasn't as large as the Uchiha company's two main ones, but it still was rather large. It was built on an island near the coast of Tokushima, its entrance gates resembling that of a shrine's, and waves crashed against the rocks lining the pathway to the doors.

"Be careful of straying too close to the edge. The last person who did that fell into the water... and he never came back," Hidan grinned idiotically while leaning against the car, pulling out the same magazine from before.

"Don't believe him," Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I knew from the very start that I shouldn't even bother listening to him," Sai retorted, earning a chuckle from his boss. The raven was now in a suit type of wardrobe instead of his drabby old school uniform.

"Hah hah," Hidan said, pouting, "why don't you two get going before Shark-san gets pissed."

"Kisame would never get angry with me," Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"Huh," Hidan flipped to the next page, "probably because you sneak off during your lunch break to have a nice little romp with him," he coughed.

Sai looked at the two strangely, _Can he really talk to Itachi-san like that? _

Glaring, Itachi turned, his walking more like elegant strides, "Come, Hirota-san."

Sighing, the raven followed after, leaving a snickering amethyst-eyed driver behind.

"You two seem pretty close," Sai caught up with the elder Uchiha. Ever since they exited the car after their weird and slightly creepy conversation, the teen had become less angered with the man. In fact, they were alike with their sense of humor. Naruto had always told him his jokes were a bit on the strange and freaky side as well.

"Well, him and I have been good friends since birth. I may have belonged to a powerful and prestigious family, but that never conflicted with me believing I was just like everyone else. I would even skip my private classes to play with him and my other friends by the caves in Okinawa," he smiled slightly as he spoke, "I still do that from time to time. I sneak off during work and Hidan will take me to Okinawa so we can meet with our old friends."

Sai thought about that for a bit. After the interview with him, Sai had believed the man was a stuck up prat who did as he pleased, not caring what that person thought on the matter. But now... now he saw a different guy.

"But enough about that, I need to keep my mind focused on the meeting," Itachi straightened his fitting leather coat and he ran a hand through the silky tresses of his hair.

Sai looked ahead when the large oak doors of the building opened, a gruff man bowing to them, most of his face covered with bandages, his eyes a dark metallic grey. He kept the doors open for them while a beautiful woman came to them, a smile in place.

"Konbanwa, Itachi-sama," the person bowed to both him and Sai, "Hirota-sama."

"Haku," Itachi greeted back, "you still dress like a woman, I see."

"Dress like..." Sai furrowed his black brows, "you mean... you're a guy?"

The buff guard that held the door open, closed it, sending a glare in Sai's direction, "Is there a problem with Haku dressing that way?"

The raven supressed a shiver, "Um, no, not at all..."

"It's quite alright, Zabuza-san," the boy smiled, "now, Kisame-sama is waiting for you in the council room. Follow me," he then led them both down verious halls, each one more beautiful than the last. Knocking on an oak door resembling the front doors, Haku spoke, "Kisame-sama, Itachi-sama is here."

"Let him in," a deep and gruff voice replied from inside.

Haku bowed once again before retreating back to the main hall.

Itachi led Sai to a seat near the other end of the marble table, pulling the chair out for the teen, then taking his own, "Good evening, Kisame," Itachi said in a slightly friendly tone, "I see you don't have your assistant with you for this meeting?"

"Hn, Tobi came down with strep throat," the blue-haired man rolled his eyes and growled(1), "I should fire him one of these days."

Sai inwardly groaned, _Are we just going to sit here and chat? _ sitting a notebook he brought in with him on the table, he got ready for taking notes, a pen already in hand, _and shit... I forgot to call Ojiji. I bet he's worried._

"He got ready for notes before he was told to. You've got a smart one there, Itachi," Kisame smirked, "now, let's start the meeting. I have places to go, things to buy."

"As you wish," clearing his throat, Itachi brought up one of the main topics, "Kisame, as you know, I will be heading to India in March and I will be leaving my company in the hands of my Otouto," he saw Sai taking notes in the corner of his eye, "I'm sure you already know that Sasuke is in no way close to having the strength to mow down other companies," he smirked, "so I would appreciate it if you helped him. Give him pointers, come by the company some time and help him with his speeches for events. I trust him when it comes to management and such, but he's a tad weak when it comes to 'showing his ugly side'."

Kisame chuckled and tapped his large fingers on the clean table, "Your cute little brother will probably never be able to do that. Only you, Itachi."

Sai listened intently and flipped the page, continuing his notes there.

"And there's a rumor he caught himself a strapping young boyfriend," the older Uchiha smirked slightly, "a blond with dazzling ocean blue eyes. I heard they could draw you in like a siren's song."

_Naruto... _ still jotting stuff down, Sai frowned.

"Hn, it's hard to be the owner of such a prestigious company like the Uchiha Corp. **and** have a lover too. He'll have to chose between the two. What will happen if he choses the boy?" Kisame asked, intrigued.

"Well, if Father was still alive, he would disown him. But I adore my Otouto," Itachi said swiftly, "so if he were to refuse it... then I suppose I'd have to stay here and our bussiness will lose millions because of the loss in India," he sighed.

"The great Uchiha Itachi, giving up millions of dollars for the happiness of his little brother. You've become soft," Kisame snorted, scrunching his nose up.

"I have, haven't I? Well, on to other matters..."

Sai continued to listen, fascinated by how Itachi's words flowed like a river. He said things that weren't meant to be cruel, yet he held an air of beauty; and when he smirked, your stomach dropped. Summing him up, he was a truly scary yet wonderful creature.

xXxXx

"Were you bored?" Itachi asked as he and Sai approached the car, Hidan asleep on the roof.

"Not really, it was actually sort of fun. You're really good at debating," Sai stated, but then blushed slightly, _Of course he's good at debating, stupid, he's a company owner... and those types of people are usually good at that!_

Itachi smiled slightly, "Thank you. Your kindness shows that you no longer... think of me as a bastard?"

Sai actually laughed, a smile plastered on his usually angry or emotionless face, "Nope, still a bastard. Just a slightly more tolerable one."

"Ah, I see," Itachi stepped towards the car and swiftly shoved Hidan off of the roof, "shouldn't you be opening the door for us, servant?"

Hidan got up from the ground and wiped the dirt off of his clothes, frowning, "Keep your mouth shut before I cut your tongue off, **sir**," he went around to their side and opened the back door.

Climbing in, both Itachi and Sai took their seats, the teens' still being by the window. Hidan shut the door and took his place in the driver's seat, quickly back up and speeding across the newly built bridge.

"Oh! I have to call Ojiji," Sai tugged out his workphone and dialed his number, waiting a good ten seconds before someone actually picked up.

_"A-ah, h-hello..."_

Sai scowled and looked at the receiver in disgust, "Naruto, is the Uchiha there with you?" he hissed, annoyed that his friend would pick up during the sex.

Itachi raised a brow, "My Otouto is there?" he then smiled slyly, "I see, so your brother is his lover..."

_"S-Sai... ugh, Teme, stop it! U-uh, I can't ta--ahh!"_

"Just tell Ojiji that I was at work and that I'll be home in an hour!" shutting the phone, he shoved it back in his pocket and glared at nothing, "I can't believe he answered during sex..."

Itachi chuckled, "Sasuke probably told him to answer it."

Sighing, Sai slumped in his seat, "I think I'm getting a headache again..."

"Well, I don't have any more medicine, but I do have wine coolers," Itachi knew very well that Sai wasn't old enough to drink, but a few wine colors never hurt anyone.

Sai smiled thankfully, "Yeah, a wine cooler would be nice..."

**(1)- This is in present day Japan... you're not gonna see anyone lookin' like the real Kisame walkin' around. So the Kisame here is like any normal asian person, except he's bulky and has dyed blue hair.**


	11. Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't, dammit, I don't!**

**Once again, a long wait for an update. Please forgive me:Begs: I updated When Sounds Become Visual first :pout: But I'm making it up with a bit of ItaxSai ness! Yes, another seemingly ItaxSai chapter. There's some SasuNaru too. But don't worry! This is a SasuNaru fic, so the rest of the story outta be mainly about them XD and yeah, it's short... blame my sickness :growl: I'm getting another cold.**

Itachi watched his secretary with cool eyes, his thin fingers firmly wrapped around a wine cooler. He was carefully sipping his first one, slightly amazed that Sai was on his tenth, the boy probably not knowing that the drinks held quite a bit more alcohol than normal. His dark eyes closed as he took another small swig, enjoying the silence of the car. He knew it wouldn't last for long, though. Ten wine coolers would definitely get Sai to start ranting about stupid things.

_I should've told him to stop once he reached the fifth bottle, _he mused, _of course, drunkards always did humor me._

Sai's cheeks were flushed a cherry red, his chocolate eyes a bit hazey as he looked up at the ceiling, a half empty bottle in his left hand. He tried to focus on his boss and finally managed to sit forward, but his face held a goofy grin, "I-Itachi-san," he all but purred.

The older man raised a brow and took another slow sip, "Yes?"

"You're pretty," Sai giggled like a girl, his bangs hanging over his eyes, "you know, I thought I was pretty," he rambled, his smile turning into a small frown, "until Naruto-san turned me down..."

_Ah, low self-esteem, _"You asked your brother out?" he didn't truly care, since they weren't blood related.

"Sick, right?" Sai laughed loudly, "my friends at school said I was gross for thinking of him like that..." he looked up at Itachi, "it was so hard to be his brother... because I loved him ever since we became friends at the orphanage... Was it stupid of me to have lied to him and told him that I didn't love him for that long? Maybe he would've given me a chance..."

"I would've given you a chance," Itachi smirked, delighted with the smile that graced his assistant's lips.

"You're so niiiiice, Itachi-san!" Sai flung himself at the other male and nuzzled his cheek against the raven's neck, "maybe **you** should be my boyfriend!"

Itachi would've found this funny if he hadn't have wanted it too... God, the boy was just so handsome! And Itachi loved men who were fiesty and who spoke their minds. All of that basically summed up Sai, "I would love to, but my job doesn't allow me any time for relationships," since Sai was drunk, it didn't really matter what he said, "and believe me, I would love to fuck you more than anything."

Sai blinked up at him and grinned like the chesire cat, "Mmmm, I'd like that too," he whispered, his breath smelling of wine.

"Not in the car!" Hidan whined from up front, "even though I'd love to watch, I just got the car cleaned!"

Itachi snorted and Sai sat back in his seat, a pout in place.

xXxXx

"You got him drunk?" Sasuke hissed as his brother placed Sai in the raven's arms, "what kind of adult are you? You don't get minors drunk."

Itachi smirked, "You should thank me. He won't be keeping you from molesting your lover now, will he?"

Sasuke thought about that, then narrowed his eyes, "I'll see you later tonight. Make sure the food's edible this time," slamming the door in his brother's face, he turned to Sai's bedroom, opening the door. He tossed the boy onto his bed and walked back out, shutting the door.

"Sai came home?" Naruto asked from the T.V. room, his pajamas on. The both of them had spent the day sightseeing, Sasuke wanting to get Naruto's mind off of the incident at school.

"My brother brought him home drunk," he stated and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, "D-drunk?.!"

"Wine coolers. Don't worry, it's not the same as drinking beer."

The blond sighed.

Sasuke moved over and playfully nipped on the teen's exposed neck, "Worried? Shouldn't you be thinking of me instead?"

Naruto smiled and shoved Sasuke away playfully, "Shouldn't I be worried about my brother who's underage... and drunk?"

"Who's drunk?" Sakura asked as she came in through the back doors near the kitchen.

"A-ah, nobody, Sakura-chan!" Naruto flailed his arms around, "I was talking about-- about this show on T.V.!"

The pink-haired girl stared at him suspiciously, "Naruto, where's Sai?"

"In bed," Sasuke answered for the blond, "he just came back from work."

"I see... and what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun? Trying to take away my baby brother's virginity," she snickered, not noticing the nervous look on Naruto's face.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sasuke smirked inwardly, "I believe in marriage before sex."

"That's a lie," Sakura stated, "I already know about what happened today."

Naruto stiffened.

"Naruto, I'm not mad at you... I'd want to have sex with Sasuke-kun too," she giggled, lightening the mood, "but I'm upset that someone actually put it up for the entire school to see," she sighed, "and the school called my cellphone today. They told me that everything would be cleared up before Monday, so you shouldn't worry about it."

The blond smiled slightly, "I guess that's good... but what will people think now? That I'm a slut?"

"You're not a slut," Sasuke growled.

"How about... we deal with this tomorrow? Just get some rest and we'll all go eat for lunch tomorrow and discuss it," Sakura smiled and hugged the blond before going off into her room.

Naruto held back a smile and leaned back against the couch, "Yeah, I don't really want to think about it now. Let's watch a movie or something... or do you have to leave?" he looked over at Sasuke, his blue eyes reflecting the light of the television screem.

"I can stay for a bit longer. I have to get back home soon because of some unfinished paperwork," he pulled the other teen against him and took the remote, flipping through the channels.

Naruto leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

xXxXx

Sai awoke with a slight headache and his body half laying off the bed. He moved and ended up falling on the floor, his arm hitting the dresser by his bed. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed the sore bone, glaring at nothing in particular.

"How'd I get home?"

_"Itachi-san., you're pretty."_

His chocolate eyes widened. Standing up, he walked out of his room, seeing Naruto sleeping on the couch, his mouth hanging open, "Naruto-san, wake up," he shook the blond.

"Mehhh?" Naruto blinked tired eyes, "Sai? Whaddya want?" he slurred, rolling over.

"How did I get home last night? Did Itachi-san drop me off?"

The blond nodded sleepily, "Nnn, yeah. Why?' he yawned, trying to go back to sleep.

Not answering, Sai walked into the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read 11: 27.

"I'm three hours late," he mumbled. Deciding he might as well go (even though he didn't want to see his boss at the moment), he went back into his room to get ready for work, putting on dress clothes and brushing his hair quickly. While brushing his teeth, he thought of how akward it was going to be between him and Itachi.

_If I said all of those things... what will he think of me? God, I don't **like** him that way... I just... I can't help it if he's handsome, _spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing out his mouth, he ran out of his room, then through the cafe doorway, ignoring his confused Ojiji.

xXxXx

"Itachi-sama, where is Sai-kun?" one of the Uchiha corp. workers asked as they placed their files atop the man's desk.

"Out sick. He caught a cold during our business trip together yesterday," glancing at the papers, he moved them to the side, "thank you, Hinoya-san."

The younger man bowed and left the room, leaving Itachi to think over some things. Mainly, Sai. Yes, the boy was indeed attractive and he was interesting to have around, what with his attitude and all, but could they eventually have a relationship? Itachi knew that it couldn't be a relationship with love because in the business world, love is just a distraction.

"I'll settle with just sex," he smirked to himself, "he'll satisfy me until I leave for India," looking up when the door opened, he held back suprise when he saw his assistant standing there, panting, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry I'm late, Itachi-san," he came in, plopping down at his desk on the other side of the room, "my alarm clock wasn't set and--"

"What are you doing here?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Sai furrowed his brows, "What do you mean? I have work today, don't I?"

"Yes, but I thought you would have chosen to stay home. You were a bit... drunk yesterday," he smirked.

The younger of the two coughed and looked away, "Yes, well, I'm fine now, so I'm working."

"Ah, what persistence," Itachi leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes never straying from Sai's figure. The other boy seemed to notice, because he looked up, clearly annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You do remember we're going to a play, correct?" he asked, thin fingers tapping against a mahogany desk.

"..."

"I see," Itachi chuckled, "you did forget. No matter, we're going either way. I've told Hidan to go out and pick you up a special suit for tonight."

Sai was speechless, but he managed get one thing out, "You're not going to... get me drunk again, are you?" he narrowed his eyes.

This time, Itachi laughed rather than chuckled, his coal black eyes dancing in amusement, "You got yourself drunk, Hirota-san. And they do say that when you are in that condition, the truth comes out," he smirked, "so I believe you wouldn't really mind if I gave you too much alcohol again. That would be the only time you would be able to act upon your feelings, ne?"

Sai sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about! I definitely don't like you! And I certainly don't want to have sex with you!"

"I said nothing of the sort, Hirota-san. I was clearly speaking about you coming out to me with your feelings of love for Naruto-kun," he was lying, but it was so much fun watching his secretary squirm, "but apparently... you hold feelings for me as well?"

Sai sat there, stunned, _H-He made me think... Th-that bastard!_ "I don't like you at all! And if I didn't need the money, I would've quit this stupid job already!" he snarled.

"Whatever you say," Itachi looked at his nails with a bored expression, "hm, I hope noon rolls around quickly, so I can go out for lunch. I'm famished."

Sai gritted his teeth, _Damn him..._

Ah yes, Itachi definitely was a manipulative bastard.

**Smut? ItaxSai smut? Hmmm, maybe next chapter:Grin:**


	12. Memories and Romance? Nah, smut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Man, how many times am I going to have to put this up here?**

**Yes, another chapter! And this time, it's long! XD If you're reading "When Sounds Become Visual", then you know I've been on a roll with typing up long chapters these days. I hope you enjoy this one! Lots of flashbacks and etc!**

Sasuke entered the blond's room while Naruto was asleep out in the living room, finding nothing interesting to do. And what could be more fun than snooping around your boyfriend's room?

The raven had gotten Naruto to skip school today as well, saying it would be better to stay away an extra day, giving the students more time to just forget about the incident. Naruto had happily obliged, the both of them deciding to wander around the docks the entire afternoon, just searching for little trinkets that caught their interest. The blond had bought a cute little frog change purse, while Sasuke chose to buy nothing at all, not wanting to waste his money on "commoner toys", he so called them.

When they'd returned home, Naruto had practically passed out on the couch, smothering Sasuke under his body as he tried to watch Dr. Phil. When the raven knew the other teen was out cold, he shoved him off and had chosen to sneak into his room, hoping to find anything (particularly, a sex toy) he could tease the blond with.

"How interesting," Sasuke raised a brow as he looked at all of the posters littering the walls. He had been in here before, but that was when they had first made-out, so he didn't really remember what the room looked like. Like anyone else, he was more keen on exploring the wonderous mouth of his lover.

There were J-rock and K-rock bands on every single poster, all of the people wearing strange (yet stylish) clothing. Half of them were of a group called Dir en Grey and the other half were of a Korean rock band called the Trax. The drummer in that band had long blond hair and alluring blue eyes, much like his dobe.

Ripping his attention away from the posters, he decided to see what the blond had stashed away in his computer.

_I highly doubt he would have porn, _Sasuke sat down and opened the laptop, seeing that the internet was already on, a page called "Reconnection" up. He saw that it was Naruto's personal journal that was up and he read it, finding much of it interesting, _so this is some sort of reincarnation stuff? _ he snorted.

_I stopped having dreams now because, basically, everything has come back to me. Something bad hapened today at my school... and everything just came back. And you know my boyfriend I mentioned before? He was my lover from the past... strange, isn't it? But... when my memories came back, I found something out... something that I didn't really want to remember, still don't want to remember... Back then--_

The bedroom door creaked open and Naruto stepped in.

_--he was the one who killed me._

"Sasuke...?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, "what're you doing in here?"

Shutting the laptop quickly, Sasuke spun around in the spinning chair, still stunned with what he just read, "There was nothing on the television, so I came in here to use your computer," it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh," the blond yawned again, "mmmm, come back out and sleep with me? It's cold and I'm sooo sleepy," he whined, acting out of character.

"Why don't we just lay down on your bed?" Sasuke suggested, his mind repeating the last sentence from Naruto's journal entry over and over until he felt his hands clench at his sides.

"Mahhh, that's good too," flopping onto the bed, Naruto wiggled around, leaving room for Sasuke. He smiled dazedly when Sasuke snuggled in next to him and he placed his forehead against a firm chest, instantly falling asleep, his light snoring echoing throughout the quiet room.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling before finally closing his eyes, trying to fall into slumber.

_There's no such thing as reincarnation._

xXxXx dream xXxXx

_"S-Sasuke..." a soft voice moaned._

_The raven ran his long nails down an already scratched, tan back, his pitch black eyes smoldering. He continued to look over at the clock sitting on the old dresser, the time close to midnight. He shifted and left a trail of wet kisses up a the delicious expanse of neck presented to him. He then nipped at a round ear, his breath hot against the sensitive skin._

_"I'm leaving," he whispered._

_Naruto ran his palms over pale shoulders, the lust in his blue eyes being replaced by a haze of sadness, "Stay a bit longer," he begged._

_"No," was Sasuke's only reply and he stood up, pulling himself away from the warmth of his lover. He ran his fingertips under Naruto's jaw, "I love you," he murmered, then grabbed his sword off of the table behind him. Opening the window of Naruto's apartment, he leaped out, running across the rooftops with the grace of a cat._

_The blond gripped the sheets of his bed, the raven's scent still lingering in the room. He got up and closed the window, not wanting the wind to carry Sasuke's aroma away. Smiling bitterly out the window, he closed his eyes, knowing very well that Sasuke was just using him, trying to weaken him so the Oto village could take him down before the Akatsuki could. But he didn't care... he just didn't care anymore._

xXxXx end dream xXxXx

Sasuke slowly awoke, a shifting in his arms telling him that Naruto was about to wake up as well.

_What the hell... was that? _ he mentally asked himself as he sat up, Naruto still rustling around on the bed before his blue eyes opened.

"Maa, do I have to go to school today?" Naruto asked, stretching, his golden hair sticking up in every direction. He looked up at Sasuke expectedly, lips in a pout. Damn, he was cute.

"It's not morning yet, Dobe," Sasuke smirked, "it's still evening."

Naruto blinked, then saw that it was indeed dark out, "Oh... then can I not go to school **tomorrow**?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Sure, but you're going on Monday."

"Hai!" Naruto saluted and sat up quickly, brushing the crinkles out of his clothes. He turned back to Sasuke and smiled, "hey, you want to go down to the coast? It'll be a lot better than sitting around here until you have to leave," he took off his shirt and rolled his pants up to his knees.

Sasuke, caught in his own thoughts of his dream, snapped to attention, "I suppose," stripping off his own shirt, he looked over at Naruto who was slipping on a pair of sneakers.

_Was that... the kind of dream Naruto was talking about?_

xXxXx

Sai looked at himself in the full body mirror of the top floor bathroom, frowning at the suit and lathered up hair. He ran his fingers through the sticky locks, trying to get them to look a bit decent. Hidan didn't know what the hell he was doing when he did the boy's hair.

"Aww, don't mess it up," Hidan complained, "it took me **forever** to get it perfect!"

"I hate it," Sai growled, making his ear-length black hair messy, some locks framing his face. Somewhat satisfied with how it looked, he stepped past Hidan and went out into the hall, immediately spotting Itachi leaning against the wall by his office, the man adjusting his wrist watch.

Itachi looked up, smirking, "I love you hair."

The smaller teen glared at him and crossed his arms, "Blame Hidan for how ugly I look. Damn asshole doesn't even know how to do hair right," he didn't know why he was always angry nowadays, but he always got that way when with Itachi. It was like the other man had a way with just yanking out his ugly side.

"I think you look quite handsome," Itachi commented smoothly, running his fingers through his own hair, the choppy ends spread out over his shoulders, "the cutest secretary I've had yet," he smirked, knowing that would get a sharp reply from his assistant.

"I'm not cute!" Sai argued, "men aren't cute!"

"Aww, but you're adorable!" Hidan cut in as he hopped out of the bathroom, "just like a little hairless teddybear."

"I'm sure he has hair, Hidan," Itachi said with an amused tone.

Sai blushed and held down his anger, _God, I hate this job, _he moved past them, pressing the button for the elevator, sighing, _**and** I have to be his date tonight... I hope there's no touching involved because if there is, I swear to god I'll beat the shit out of him._

"Going to the car without us? If you don't remember, I must accompany you, and Hidan is the driver. You cannot go anywhere without us," Itachi stated.

Groaning, Sai stepped into the opening elevator, "I know, so hurry up," he kept the doors open for them, moving over as Hidan decided to lean against the wall next to him.

"Hirota-san, I must tell you in advance that we will be sharing a balcony seat by ourselves once the play has begun," Itachi held back a smirk, enjoying the look of horror pass on Sai's face.

_Dammit..._ "Yeah, sure," Sai gave up, sick of arguing and listening them.

xXxXx

A man with pale white skin and slanted golden eyes looked Sai over, his thin lips moving into an entertained smile, "This is your new secretary? I have to say, he's better looking than your previous one."

Beside that man was a shorter one, his grey hair in a low ponytail, round glasses covering his eyes, "Though I'm sure he got the job according to his talents, Orochimaru-sama."

"Of course," the snake-like man chuckled.

"Do not mention him as my secretary," Itachi's voice was suprisingly cold while talking to the man known as Orochimaru, "tonight, he is my date. As I assume Kabuto is yours?"

The grey-haired boy smiled, "Ah, no. I'm his secretary, as always. His date this evening is Kimimaro, but I believe he's in the restroom at the moment."

Itachi chuckled, "That homeless boy you took in? How sweet," he placed a hand on Sai's shoulder, making the raven jump, "but Hirota-san and I must get to our seats before the play starts. As do you two," he bowed politely to them and turned on his heel, Sai following beside him, "Hirota-san," he glanced down at his "date".

Sai was once again amazed by how his boss spoke with his business partners. When it was just the two of them and Hidan (or Kisame), he would always have a cocky smile and use every chance he got to annoy the young assistant. But when he was speaking with others, he seemed so... high up and he never faltered.

"Hm?" Sai kept himself a good foot away from his boss.

"Make sure you don't go near that man, understand? Actually, don't go near either him or Kabuto," Itachi said calmly, but firmly, "they'll use you to get to me. That's how they work," he led the both of them through a dimly lit hallway, fancy dressed people chatting on the sides. Some of the women glanced over at Itachi, giving him seductive looks.

Itachi actually chuckled and nodded towards them.

Sai didn't know why, but he felt jealous, _I go from hating him, to liking him, to thinking he's the hottest thing on Earth... I don't even understand myself anymore._

"Women are annoying, aren't they?" the weasel asked his assistant, leading them up a flight of stairs, two theatre workers bowing to them as they passed, "so shallow and fake," he scoffed, "most of them are, anyway."

Sai laughed, quickly shutting up and blushing slightly. He coughed, "Um, yeah, that's why I'm gay."

Itachi smiled, his coal black eyes flickering under the lights above their designated balcony booth. There were four seats, both of them looking awfully comfy. Next to both rows were two tables, a plate of snacks on them, accompanied by an ice bucket with wine one one.

Sai blinked, "Wine?"

"They know I enjoy it while watching a play," Itachi took his seat, motioning for Sai to do the same. He smiled, "are you enjoying tonight so far? I haven't seen you get mad with anyone yet."

Sai held black a blush, _He must think I have anger problems... _"Yeah, I'm actually having fun. And it's sort of the first time I've been on a date... even though it's not a real one," he looked around at the spacious balcony, paintings hanging on the dark red walls. One of them was of what looked like a weasel and crow. He furrowed his brows, _Huh... how familiar..._

"I would have made it a real one," Itachi stared down at the stage which was covered by dark blue curtains. People below were taking their seats, old women bickering about how their seats weren't as good as they thought they were going to be, "but back when I asked you, you didn't seem to like me very much."

The younger male smiled lightly, "Well, I like you now..."

Itachi turned to Sai, leaning forward, "Does that mean you want this to be a date?"

Sai thought about that, _...Do I?_ he didn't get any longer to think on the matter, because Itachi was moving forward. Breath hitching and his eyes closing, Sai waited for the kiss, _I do..._

The kiss was more heated than what Sai had expected. Years ago, he had planned his first kiss with Naruto, wanting it to be soft and expressive... but the way Itachi was kissing him now, it was full of heat and lust.

Sai moaned softly when a tongue slid between his open lips, meeting his. The muscle played with his, making him shiver and press back. It was enjoyable and it felt good, but something was off.

xXxXx

Naruto climbed along the rocks that led down to the ocean, looking over to see Sasuke struggling to get over to him. He grinned, "Having some problems, Teme?"

Sasuke glared at him and continued moving, "Forgive me if I'm not as good as you when it comes to climbing rocks."

The blond laughed and leaped down, landing on a small fishing platform, "Just leap down here, ok?" he stepped aside and waited for the raven to jump.

Sasuke looked down then sighed, letting go and landing on the platform, "Exactly why are we here?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could hang out? It's cool down here at night," Naruto grinned and plopped down on the ground, soaking his boxers, "and don't you feel badass sitting out here in just your undies?"

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, putting his legs up to his chest and scoffing, "Yes, manly," he looked down in the water beside him, blinking when he saw a different version of himself there, staring back up at him. He had on a loose, white top and what looked like purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow in the back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto shook his lover, "something wrong?"

"It's nothing," the other teen replied quietly, moving his gaze up to the night sky, stars dotted everywhere.

xXxXx

Itachi pushed Sai back, their lips moving together perfectly, but then was shoved away. Looking down at his flushed secretary, he smirked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sai glared at him, "I don't want just sex."

Itachi raised a delicate brow.

"If you're going to kiss me... or do anything to me, we have to be in a relationship," Sai narrowed his eyes even more, "I'm not a whore."

The older man chuckled, "I can't promise you a relationship, but I can try. You must understand that in the business world, being in a relationship with someone is almost impossible since there's hardly any free time from work."

"Then that's too bad, I guess you won't be touching me," Sai sat back.

Chuckling again, Itachi grabbed Sai's wrist and yanked him up, pulling him onto his lap so the boy was facing the stage, wrapping his arms around a slim waist, "I said I would try... isn't that good enough? You should be be flattered that I would care so much as to try," he touched Sai's neck with his slender fingers.

Sai squirmed, "Bastard, you're just sexually frustrated!"

"Quiet, there are guests on the balcony beside us," he smirked and began unbuttoning Sai's suit pants, his fingers caressing the silk boxers underneath.

Blushing, Sai growled dangerously, "Let me go."

"Just feel," Itachi whispered, "I promise I'll try for us to have a relationship. But for now, just enjoy it. You've yet to have sex, so I'm sure you want this," caressing the hardening member, he kissed Sai's neck.

Sai groaned, his eyes closing. The play was going to start soon, people were in booths next to them... and he was about to get molested!

Pushing the teen's boxers and pants down, Itachi eyed the swelling member, dark hair surrounding it. He continued to kiss his secretary's neck, his hand stroking the hard flesh. He knew Kisame was supposed to be looking for him sooner or later, so he wanted to do this quick. He wanted to see Sai's face when he came before his friend interrupted.

"Ah...!" Sai unconsciously spread his legs, precum forming at the tip of his penis as Itachi pumped him faster, _Too fast..._ he bit his lip and held back a particularly loud moan when his boss rubbed his thumb over his tip, smearing the white substance around. He bucked forward, but this time, moaned out loud.

"Does it feel good?" Itachi purred, moving his other hand so he could rub the spot right behind Sai's balls, wanting to stimulate his prostate.

"Ughnnn," Sai continued to buck into the quickly moving hand, a bit of his seed spurting out, causing him to shiver and thrust harder, "Mmm, Itachi-san...!"

Itachi smirked and began rubbing his fingers in circles, his tips digging into the skin above his assistant's entrance.

Sai's tossed his head back and shook violently as his cum came out of his cock, the white seed landing on his inner thighs. Breathing harshly, he leaned back, cheeks flushed, bottom lip red from biting it. He blinked slowly and looked up at his boss, scowling, "G-God, I hate you..." he grumbled.

Itachi laughed, "Are you not going to thank me for the mind blowing orgasm?"

Sai huffed.

**Yes, smut... small smut. Whatever, I'll write a oneshot for you guys with them just having hardcore kinky sex. How about that?**


	13. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did... he's sooo cute.**

**Yay, another chap to Reconnection! This one is all... dramatic :sweatdrop: but I'm sure you all like drama.**

Kisame walked through the dimly lit hallways, intent on finding Itachi. But the man knew Itachi could be anywhere with his new little secretary. He damn well knew the weasel wanted into Sai's pants, what with the way he would always smile at the small raven, how he would purr his words, how he would add such a high suffix to the brat's surname.

_Che, horny bastard, _ Kisame heard squabbling in the upcoming balcony room, words like "pervert", "horny" and "weasel", coming from it, _yeah, that's them alright._

Going in without warning, he raised a thick brow at the scene of Sai wiping at his bare thighs, snapping harsh words at his boss who looked like he certainly didn't give a shit. Kisame snorted, catching Sai's attention.

"Gah! Get the fuck out of here!" Sai closed his legs, covering his private area with the soiled napkins.

"Calm down, Hirota-san," Itachi told the teen, "Kisame could care less what goes on between us."

"I don't care, I don't want him seeing my... parts," he grumbled.

"I'm not interested in little boys," Kisame sat down in the seat behind Itachi, "I see you already got to him. How'd you do it?" he smirked.

"I promised him a relationship."

Kisame blinked dark grey eyes, "You know how hard that's going to be, right?"

"I do, but luckily, this month won't be too busy for me. We'll see where this goes during that time," he smirked, watching Sai yank his pants up over in the far corner of the booth, the raven mumbling obsceneties to himself.

xXxXx

Naruto felt his eyes getting heavy, sleep wanting to take him over. He and Sasuke had been sitting out on the low platform for a good hour and the feel on the place was getting him too relaxed. Yawning, he leaned against Sasuke, "Mmmm," he mumbled.

Sasuke looked down at the tuff of blond hair and he smiled lightly, "Tired, Dobe?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Ngggh, but I have to stay awake..." he tried to get up and leaned against the sharp rocks for support. Sasuke stood as well, helping the blond.

"Want me to help you up?"

Naruto grinned, "You can't even get up there by yourself."

Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll help you up first, then I'll come up, ok?" he bent down and laced his fingers together, "you'll need a boost, the rocks are awfully slippery lower down."

Sasuke nodded and put his foot on Naruto's hands, moving up to grab a large rock, pulling himself up. He got his footing on two firm stones, then he began climbing up, finally reaching the top and crawling onto the docks. He stood up and looked down to see Naruto starting to climb, "Hurry up, Dobe," he smirked, "I thought you were a master at this."

Naruto huffed and glared at him, "Keep your mouth shut, Te--" his eyes widened as the rock his right hand latched onto collapsed, his body falling back. He fell down the rocky wall, a jagged stone digging into his side and tearing the skin as he hit the water, blood coloring the dark liquid.

Sasuke desperately wanted to move, but his body wouldn't budge. He just stood there, watching Naruto's body submerge into the water. It was as if he was watching everything through someone elses's boy. He could see what was going on, but he couldn't control his actions.

----

_Sasuke looked down at Naruto's dead body, blood staining the grass. His face was emotionless, but then a smirk cracked his features, his obsidian eyes flashing a dark yellow as he kicked the limp body over to the edge of the cliff._

_Naruto's cold body rolled to the edge, his arm hanging over the side, harsh waters moving below. As Sasuke nudged his stomach more, a thick batch of blood oozed out of his mouth, soaking his lower face and golden hair._

_The raven stared down at the body, then kicked it once again, watching calmly as it fell into the waters below, blood coloring the bright river. He smirked as Naruto was completely submerged, his figure flowing further down the river._

----

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he still made no move to save his lover.

Naruto was still under water, his eyes blinking open, his vision blury. He tried to breathe, but he only managed to suck in water, his lungs aching painfully and his throat burning. He struggled and finally came above, but he couldn't cough up the liquid. His eyes watered and he looked up to see Sasuke just standing there.

_Sasuke...!_ he tried to scream, but nothing come out. He couldn't speak, couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, and his body was going numb in the freezing water. His body began shaking violently as the cold got to him. He noticed that Sasuke's eyes were wide, but he still made no move to save him.

_H-He looks like the old S-Sasuke... _everything started to dim, _D-does he..._ he closed his eyes and his body sank, _does he want to kill me, too...?_

Sakura came out of the shop, carrying the trashbags out. She saw Sasuke standing not that far away and she sat the bags down, "Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto?" she asked, then tilted her head when the raven didn't answer. Glancing down at the water, she saw Naruto drowning and she let it sink in before she screamed.

"Ojichan!.!" she panicked and covered her mouth in shock. Forgetting about Sasuke, she jumped into the water, taking a hold of Naruto's freezing body and moving him over to the platform. She saw the huge gash on his side, blood gushing out, and she let tears slip down her cheeks. She pulled him against her, not caring about getting blood on herself. Glaring up Sasuke, more hot tears fell from her emerald eyes, "Why didn't you help him?.!" she screamed, "wh-why?.!" she choked on her sobs, hugging the blond tightly, "Naruto!" she cried.

Sarutobi quickly came out of the shop, "Sakura!" he called.

The pink-haired girl coughed, her sobbing becoming stronger, "O-Ojichan!"

The old man stood beside the still motionless Sasuke, looking down in fear at his crying daughter holding his son, the boy's eyes barely open, glazed over, "Call the ambulance," he told Sasuke, his voice quivering.

Sasuke snapped back to his senses and he stepped back, his hand gripping his chest as if in pain. Reaching back, he took a hold of his cellphone, his hands shaking.

xXxXx

Itachi looked over at Sai, the boy holding back his tears. They had received a call from Sarutobi a little bit ago, the old man saying that Naruto was in the hospital. He had almost drowned. Itachi knew Sai was a strong person (if his attitude was any hint), but the teen had loved his brother more than anyone, and knowing Naruto could've died would definitely have him in tears soon.

"J-Just drop me off here..." Sai whispered as they came closer to the hospital, "You can... you can go ahead and leave," opening the back door before Hidan could get out of the front seat, he ran into the establishment.

Itachi watched him go, then leaned back against the seat, "Take me home, Hidan. I'll visit him tomorrow, to see how he's doing."

"Right," Hidan drove off from the hospital.

xXxXx

Sai asked the woman at the front counter where Naruto's room was and when he got the answer, took off like lightning, reaching his brother's room within a minute. He ran in, his hands clenching at his sides when he saw the blond lying in the bed, his skin not its usual beautiful tan, but a sickly white color, his eyes slightly open, their blue color replaced with a steely grey. His breathing was slow and shallow.

The raven stepped closer, touching Naruto's hand. He saw the bandages wrapped around his stomach **and** the blood stain on his side. Looking up, he saw that Sakura, his Ojichan, and Sasuke were in the room.

"How..." he gripped Naruto's hand tighter, "how did this happen?"

"It's my fault..." Sasuke spoke up, his voice low, "I just left him to drown... I-I couldn't move. God, I tried--" he broke off, remembering his memory, "I didn't want him to die, but I--"

----

_Sasuke stepped away from the cliffs, looking down at his bloody, fallen sword that was laying in the grass. Lifting it up and placing it back in its sheath, he walked down the hill, Kabuto waiting for him by the ruined trail that Naruto had destroyed with his Rasengan._

_Kabuto smiled his usual smile and bowed, his grey bangs falling over his eyes._

_"We head to Konohagakure," the Uchiha smirked._

_Kabuto lifted his head, watching the raven walk around him. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and followed closely behind._

_"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."_

----

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet Sai's, their depths holding something the teen couldn't quite decipher, "But I... I couldn't control my actions..." he then glanced down at Naruto.

_He took my body before my fight with Naruto... _he clenched his fists as everything washed over him, _I let him take my body... I **let** him... so he could kill Itachi...! But he... he never did, he killed Naruto and took over Konohagakure instead..._

"Stay away from him...!" Sakura cried, "I-I don't want you to see him anymore! I don't want you to even speak with him..." she wiped her red and swollen eyes.

Sarutobi said nothing, he only stared at Sasuke. But his eyes held no anger, bitterness, or hatred... they were knowing and it was as if he knew what the raven was thinking.

"Get out, Uchiha," Sai snarled.

Sasuke listened to them and walked out, not even giving his boyfriend a second glance.

xXxXx

Itachi nodded to Hidan as he made his way to Sarutobi's cafe, allowing his driver to leave his side, the cheery man doing so with a grin. The raven knocked on the wood just outside of the shop and someone quickly shuffled to the door, peaking out.

"Oh... may I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Itachi," he replied smoothly, "I'm here to see Hirota Sai. Is he home?"

Sakura frowned at the name "Uchiha", "He's here... one second," she ran off and Itachi could hear her talking to someone in the hall. Then the patter of feet on hardwood floors came.

"Itachi-san?" Sai came out, dressed in black sleeping shirt and long blue boxers. It was apparent that he didn't plan to go out today since it was already four in the afternoon.

Itachi smiled slightly, "I came to see how you were doing."

"Oh..." Sai smiled back, "I'm doing alright."

"How about your brother?"

Sai kept the smile on his face, "He's up and around..." _The way he's acting, I'm guessing he doesn't know it was his brother who almost killed Naruto-san..._

"I see," he pulled two small boxes out of his coat, "these or for the both of you. The red one is for Naruto-kun," handing them to Sai, he smirked, "now, I must be going. I'll see you at my office in the morning?"

"A-ah, yeah," he took the gifts and bowed his head, knowing his Ojiji was watching from inside. He didn't want the old man to know he was rude to his boss on a daily basis, "arigato gozaimasu."

Chuckling, Itachi lifted Sai's chin, placing a kiss on his lips, nipping lightly on his botton one. He pulled back and smirked once again, "How cute of you," he whispered, seeing Sai's flushed cheeks, "I will see you tomorrow," he ran his fingers across his secretary's jaw before departing, his coat swaying behind him.

Sai licked his lips, his cheeks still dusted with a pink tint.

"First your brother, then you're boss?" Sarutobi shook his head, lifting up the plate of breakfast he had prepared for Naruto, "such a sinful child."

Sai actually chuckled at that, following his Ojiji into Naruto's room. The blond was sitting on his bed, focusing on all the homework he'd missed over the past few days, Sakura pestering him from the foot of the mattress.

"Just divide," she smiled, "that's the simplest way to go about it."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned, but then coughed afterwards. Not only had he almost died, he had caught a cold too.

"I made you breakfast," Sarutobi sat the plate on Naruto's lap and finally took notice of how forced his son's smile was, "Sakura, could you clean up the kitchen for me? I plan on opening the cafe tonight."

"Oh! Alright," the pink-haired college student gave Naruto one last tip for his homework, then left to get to work on the kitchen.

"Sai, could you help and clean the tables?"

"Sure, Ojiji," Sai went over to sit one of Itachi's gifts on his desk. He noticed the blond's confused look, but ignored it, choosing to go out and help Sakura instead.

Sarutobi glanced at the gift, then turned when he heard Sai talking to someone in the hall, "I think Kiba's here to see you," the old man stated gruffly, "I'll leave you two alone. Call me when you're done eating and I'll grab your plate", he then left the room, ushering for Kiba to go in.

The brunnet ran in, out of breath, "How come no one told me what the hell hapened to you earlier?.!" he yelled, "when Sasuke told me, I about had a frickin' heart attack! How are you?.! Does it hurt when you breathe?.! Do you feel light-headed?.!"

Naruto laughed, "I'm ok, Dog Breath, I only have a cold now."

Kiba sighed in relief, "Bloody hell, I was worried to death!" he sat next to Naruto, spotting the gift on his desk, "oi, who's that from?"

"I don't know, but Sai left it here," he reached over and took it, also taking a bite of his pancakes. He looked around for a name and didn't find one. Sighing in annoyance, he gobbled down most of his breakfast, almost choking on a chunk of sausage. Placing his plate on his desk, he began tearing open the paper, a card falling out.

"Ooooh, read it!" Kiba bounced up and down.

Opening the card, he slowly read it, his body stiffening.

Outside of the room, Sarutobi stood there, peaking through the partially open door. He immediately knew the card was from Sasuke the moment Naruto froze. He smiled slightly, _That boy loves him just as much as he did back then... _he chuckled and went down the hall, _hopefully things turn out better than they did then._

Naruto stared at the message in the card and he felt his eyes water, but not of happiness, of fear.

_Dobe,_

_I remember everything._

_Meet me where we had our first date, tomorrow evening at five._

_I'll be waiting._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

_I don't care if you hate me, please come. It's important._

Naruto tightly shut his eyes, _He remembers... he tried to kill me... he's luring me into a trap, just like back then! Reeling me in with words of love, words of apology... I won't fall for it a second time..._

"Who's it from?" Kiba asked, curious.

"No one..." Naruto muttered, hesitant in opening the small box. But when he did, a silver necklace fell out. It was the same necklace Sasuke had left behind the first them they'd met. The locket seemed to have more of a shine to it, but he didn't dare open it, _Why would he give this to me?_

"Oh, that looks like Sasuke's..." Kiba started, "is it... an apology gift? He was the one who told me what happened and that--that it was his fault."

"I'm never going to forgive him," Naruto whispered harshly, grabbing the locket and getting out of bed.

"Naruto?"

The blond ran out of the room, his body still weak from the night before, but he didn't care. He ran down the hall and through the cafe, intent on reaching the edge of the docks outside. Sakura came out of the kitchen and spotted him.

"N-Naruto! What are you going?.!" she chased after him, stopping when he paused out at the end of the docks. She watched as Sai ran past her, going to Naruto's side.

"Naruto-san--"

"I'm not..." the teen gripped onto the locket tightly and pulled his arm back, his blue eyes watering and his teeth gritted, "I'm not going to let you win this time!" he screamed, "I'm not falling for you again this time! N-Not again!.!" his voice cracked and he threw the locket far out into the ocean water, the silver hinges unlocking and the song inside playing as it hit the water.

_A love like ours_

_A starry flower_

_Through the seasons and centuries_

_As rivers reach the sea_

_you'll reach me_

_with songs of your symmetry_

He fell to his knees, tears slipping down his cheeks as Sai caught him before he could fall forward. He tugged out of the embrace, sobs coming out of his sore throat.

"I w-won't fall for you again!" he sobbed, "so just stay out of my life! S-Stay away from me!.!"

Sai pulled his brother against him, pressing his hand into soft, blond locks, _Naruto-san..._

**Drama!**

**Please review!**


	14. Pulled Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Pft.**

**:Gasp: Will Naruto and Sasuke get back together?.! I'm not telling, figure it out yourself.**

**Also, check out the fanfic "Afterlife" by my darling friend Weelittleboots. It's in my favorites, PLEASE read it :Smile: It's good. And he's a sweety, how can you say no to him?.?**

**This is the last chapter. The next will be an epilogue, ending the fiction.**

Naruto kept his head down as whispers echoed around him, fellow students talking about the video from a few days ago. He though he could deal with it... but after he almost died, Sasuke looking down at him with smoldering eyes, he just couldn't... He wasn't strong enough right now.

"Go to class, bastards!" Kiba growled at all of them, "I'm sure you have something better to do than whisper around like idiots!" a lot of the students just rolled there eyes, some fleeing in fear of the brunnet.

"Thanks..." Naruto muttered.

"Listen, man, I can get you transferred to another school, if you want. A better one," Kiba offered, "I don't want to see you like this. I'm already sick of Sasuke moping around his house when me and Shikamaru visit him, I certainly don't want you to get as bad as that," he sighed, "although, he's been a little more active today, dunno why..." he whispered to himself.

"Why is he upset?" the blond glared at the floor, "he should be happy he almost killed me."

"Dude, why would he be happy?.! I'm sorry that I'm sort of taking his side, but he froze! I would've froze too in that kind of situation! I know you see people on T.V. immediately saving the drowning kid, but... but in real life, poeple get scared and they can't move!"

"I know, Kiba!" Naruto hollered back, "but... you don't understand! He wanted me dead! He **wants **me dead!"

Kiba looked at his friend in suprise, "Sasuke would be the last person to want you dead... he loves you!"

Orochimaru approached them from ahead, "Boys, I think you should head to class," he said with a hiss. He smirked at Naruto, who in turn, tensed. Stepping past them, he began speaking with a teacher standing outside of his classroom door.

Kiba watched the vice principal leave before turning back to his friend, "Naruto, Sasuke loves you."

The blond shook his head, "He doesn't..."

"Naruto!" Kiba argued.

Pulling away from his friend's side, he went down the hallway leading to the bathroom, locking himself inside one of the many stalls once he entered the tiled room. He fell onto the floor, his back against the door.

_He doesn't love me... he never did..._

He pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms over them, burying his head in their warmth.

_I'm scared of him... I'm not strong like back then! I... he could kill me this time... kill me like he did in the past..._

_**I'm afraid of him...**_

xXxXx

Sasuke sat in the darkness of his office, the only sound being the ticking of his clock on the far wall by the large entrance doors. He was in his large desk chair, the leather matching the black of the room, his hands at rest on the leather arms. Staring ahead at the photo on his desk, he moved forward, watching the red light on his phone blink.

He picked up the small phone and answered, his voice not as demanding and cool as it usually was. It was bordering along the lines of anxious and depression.

"Hello?"

"Uchiha-san, your elder brother is here to visit you."

Sasuke actually smirked when he heard that, "Send him up," he didn't even have to wait long for his brother to arrive, the older Uchiha opening the doors and flicking on a light as soon as he noticed the darkness.

Itachi raised a brow, "Still depressed over your lost love, I see," he took a seat in the chair across from Sasuke's oak desk.

Sasuke glared, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, but you see, that is the reason I'm here," the weasel crossed his legs, "my darling secretary has been complaining about how his brother has been acting these past two days. Fear at the mention of your name... my, I think he's terrified of you," Itachi rested one of his arms on his knee, "I know what happened between you too, but for him to be so scared..."

The smaller raven looked at his brother, images of him slaughtering their clan coming to mind. But he ignored them, knowing the Itachi now was nothing like the one back then. And really, there was no one left to slaughter.

"You wouldn't understand, but... he thinks I want to kill him. That's what Kiba told me over the phone an hour ago."

"I want you to fix things with him, Otouto," Itachi pressed on, "not just for the both of you, but for my relationship with Hirota-san. I will not be able to get him into my bed if he's constantly worrying about Naruto-kun."

Sasuke snorted, "I'm meeting with Naruto tonight and I'll straighten everything out,"_ I want him to forgive me... but what I did... I wouldn't expect him to. I just want him to know that I would never hurt him._

xXxXx

Ino peaked around the classroom doorway, watching as Naruto was the only one left in the room other than his teacher. She bit her bottom lip and entered. The girl had been avoiding Naruto since the day the video was shown at the school, and she was deathly afraid of talking with him face to face again.

"U-Um, Naruto...?"

The blond turned and smiled, "Ino! Hey, do you want to go grab some food with me down the street? I'm starving!" he pouted, "Kiba wouldn't go with me, he said he had some stupid meeting with Kankuro. Sooo, how about it?"

Ino blinked back her suprise. She had **definitely **not expected that, "W-well, sure, but Naru--"

"Good!" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room, "let's go!"

Letting herself be drawn out and away from the school, the light-haired teenager sighed, _He's never angry with anyone, is he?_

xXxXx

"Sooo, in the class, you wanted to say something to me?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his buttered roll with a content smile. But Ino seemed to notice something was wrong. Yes, he was always a cheerful person, but... his smile was off.

"You're not mad at me, are you? It was my fault that the tape--"

"I'm not mad," Naruto replied quickly, cutting her off, "it was an accident, and I can't blame you for being the perverted person you are," he grinned and took a sip of his cola.

Ino smiled, "You're such a good friend..." she said softly, "and... I've noticed that something seems to be going on with you. Your smile is a bit... well, fake. It's strained, as if you're forcing yourself to do it."

The male blinked beautiful blue eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just like I always am."

Sighing, Ino shook her head and pushed her empty plate away, "Did... did something happen between you and Sasuke?" she noticed Naruto visibly stiffen, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Listen... I'm supposed to meet with him tonight, but I'm not going. I needed something to distract me."

Ino frowned, "What? Naruto, what happened?"

"No one told you," the boy sighed, "The other day... I almost drowned and Sasuke was there, but he-- he didn't try to help me."

"What?.!" the girl practically screamed.

"I'm ending it with him tonight. I'm not going to go see him... that should be enough for him to know I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Naruto... I'm sure he just froze," Ino said, surpised, "why would he--"

"I'm not going to explain it to you, Ino," Naruto started, his hand in a tight grip around his beverage, "just know that we're over, ok?"

Ino looked at her friend sadly, _No, Sasuke-kun was perfect for him..._

"Hold on..."

Naruto sighed and pulled out his cellphone as it shook in his back pocket.

"Hello? ... you're at the store? Could you pick me up some bottles of water?" he smiled slightly, "and can I... ask you something?"

xXxXx

Sarutobi continued to wash dishes as Sakura sat at one of the cafe tables with a group of her friends, all of them chatting about handsome men and their college classes. The pink-haired didn't speak as much as the others though, she seemed to be off in another world.

"Sakura, do you know where Sai is?" the old man asked, setting the clean dish on the counter.

The girl was knocked from her daydreams and she shook her head, "All I know is that he went out to shop... Oh! He called a little while ago, saying something came up and he had to go out for the evening."

Sarutobi shook his head and sighed loudly, "That boy... and Naruto's gone, as well."

"He called, too. He said he was hanging out with Kiba," Sakura replied.

"Ah," _Naruto, you're avoiding Sasuke._

xXxXx

The sun was setting behind the large expanse of ocean, the sky a brilliant hue of orange as day began changing into night. Ino and Naruto had been at the small restuarant for quite a while and it was about time for Naruto to head out to meet with Sasuke. But the blond definitely didn't want to do that.

"Please go see him," Ino begged, "you still love him, I know it! You're just afraid he'll hurt you again!"

"He **will** hurt me again!"

"In relationships-- in relationships, Naruto, you're bound to get hurt sometimes," he said firmly, "so don't be scared of something that would've eventually happened!"

"I'm leaving," Naruto shrugged on his jacket and went outside, "I'll see you at school tomorrow," he walked down the sidewalk, but not towards the docks. That fact made Ino smile.

"Go see him..." she whispered.

xXxXx

Iruka was about to lock the door to his and Kakashi's animal daycare, but a raven-haired male in front of the door prevented him from doing so.

_Why's he just standing out there? _ the worker opened the door slightly, "Excuse me, do you want in?"

Sai turned, smiling, "No, sorry, I'm waiting for someone. You can go ahead and lock up."

"Ah, alright then. Have a nice evening, sir," Iruka shut the door and locked it, turning all the lights off and calling for Kakashi, the scarecrow in the back room finishing with cleaning the area. He turned back around and blinked when he saw Naruto approach the raven outside, his smile a bit dim.

"I'm finished," Kakashi commented as he exited the room, wiping his dusty clothes off, "Let's go home, Dolphin-chan!" he chirped.

Iruka moved his gaze from Naruto and Sai, to Kakashi, "I told you not to call me that!" he ground out,  
"now get going, I have to lock the door behind us."

Kakashi smiled under his working mask and went out through the side door of he building, his brunnet lover right behind him.

xXxXx

Sasuke stood on the rock that he and Naruto sat on for their picnic, his boots moving to kick a small stone into the receding ocean. He waited patiently for his blond to come, even if it was an hour after the meeting time. Sitting down, he looked out across the ocean at the little trace of sun left behind, a small glint of orange and yellow in the sky.

_He's not coming..._

He waited another hour, the entire coast a pitch black. Standing up, he turned when there was a loud rumble of thunder behind him. Stepping down the large stones, he began walking to his car a few yards away, rain falling over him before he reached the vehicle.

His hand remained on the handle of the door, his fingers tightening around it and his shoulders shook along with the loud rumbling of the thunder. He stood there, letting rain drench him from head to toe, a soft sob tearing itself from the raven's throat.

He did the one thing he had never done in years.

He cried.

xXxXx

Sai looked over at Naruto, the blond smiling like an idiot and rambling on and on about what snacks he was going to buy at the festive markets. Naruto had wanted him to go with him to the markets to pick up some delicious snacks to have after dinner tonight, so he had gone along. Though, he knew something was wrong the moment his brother's smile became strained.

"I want some of these!" Naruto picked up bag after bag of sugary sweets. Even after his and Sai's arms were full, he wanted more.

"We don't need this much, Naruto-san," Sai commented, but the blond ignored him. He seemed to be too focused on picking out more tooth-rotting sweets. It was odd though, Naruto didn't even eat candy that often, "Something's wrong," he stated simply.

"Nuh-uh, what makes you think that?" Naruto kept searching for candies.

"It's the Uchiha," the raven rolled his eyes, "it's always the Uchiha. Ojiji told me what was in the present Itachi brought over," _I should kill that bastard for passing on messages for his brother!_

Naruto, wanting to change the subject, said, "What did he give you?"

Sai blushed, recalling the memory of opening the package. It had been a vibrator... a supposed gag gift? But when it came from Itachi... Sai couldn't really call it that. The older male probably expected him to use it, too.

"That's none of your business, and don't change the subject. Why aren't you going to meet with him?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm sick of explaining this to everyone."

"Do you think he'll hurt you?" he continued when Naruto looked up at him, "in the past, he always hurt you, didn't he? He told you that you were his best friend, but then defected from Konoha. He told you he loved you, but then he betrayed you and murdered you..."

"You understand why I want anything to with him, right?"

"I understand, but what makes you think he wants to harm you? I hate him, but you were happy with him, Naruto-san... Before the accident, you two loved each other and trusted each other so much. Why did that relationship crumble?"

"He remembered his past life... I was scared he would hate me like he did back then," Naruto explained.

"But none of us are the same."

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"Ino's different, Sakura's different, Kiba's different... Naruto-san, just because we look the same as we did in our past lives, doesn't mean we're the same person. Before I received my memories, I was living a completely different life. And Itachi-san, in the past, he was a traitor who killed his entire clan. But what is he now? An older brother who's running a successful company," Sai smiled, "just because the Uchiha hurt you back then, doesn't mean he will now."

Naruto dropped all of the snacks in his arms onto the ground, a real smile tugging on his lips, "You know what? You're absolutely right... What the hell was I thinking?"

"I don't know, but you never really seem to think at all," Sai placed his treats back onto their rightful boxes, "I'll finish up here... you should go find the Uchiha and make up with him. I don't like it when your smiles are as fake as mine."

Naruto lunged forward and hugged his brother, kissing him chastily on the lips, "Thank you!" then he pulled away and ran off towards Sasuke's work, knowing that it was two hours after their meeting time and he most likely wouldn't be at the coast. Even as rain pounded against his body, he kept running.

Sai touched his lips, licking them slowly. He chuckled, _I would've given anything for a kiss from him... but all I want are Itachi-san's, _he smiled slightly.

xXxXx

Naruto bounced from foot to foot while at the receptionist's desk, the woman known as Shizune talking on the phone. As she hung up, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy. Something sudden came up and he's relocating to Itachi-sama's office. I believe he's taking over the business, which is quite unexpected..." she trailed off.

The blond's eyes widened, "He's taking over... now?" turning on his heel, he ran out of the building, _But that wasn't supposed to happen yet!_

xXxXx

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked as he packed his files into a small folder, "you should wait, Otouto, you still have a few months left of a life," he chuckled.

"Just go to India," the smaller Uchiha said as he sat at his new desk, his clothes still a bit damp from the rain.

"Why do you want to choose this over Naruto?"

"He clearly wants nothing to do with me. If you love someone, you want their happiness, right? He's happy without me, so it'll stay that way," Sasuke said calmly.

Itachi sighed and walked out of the office, "You'll regret this, Otouto," he closed the doors behind him and pulled out his phone, intent on telling Sai about the recent news.

xXxXx

"I really need to talk to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the receptionist of Itachi's building. He was getting fed up with the woman.

"Fuck you, the Uchiha's busy right now," the red-haired woman growled, "and he'll be busy until his brother comes back, got it, blondie?"

Naruto scowled, "Listen, he's my boyfriend, I have every right to see him!"

"Hn, he told me not to let his boyfriend in if he came to bother him," the woman, Tayuya, smirked, "ain't lyin', blondie."

The blond growled, "He wouldn't say that!"

"Hn, whatever. Either way, he has a meeting to go to in Hokkaido, so he doesn't have any time to fuck around with you. And like I damn well said before, he'll be busy until his brother comes back. That's in a good three years, Punk," she smirked, "so run along."

Naruto clenched his fists and stormed out of the building, more upset than angry, _What if what she said was true? What if he really didn't want to see me? _he sighed and made his way home, _I guess I really screwed up this time..._ he bit his bottom lip, _and I probably won't be seeing Sasuke anymore..._

xXxXx

"Naruto! Finally!" Sakura came out of her room, "Dinner was ready an hour ago! Where were you? Sai came home a while ago."

Naruto smiled weakly, "I--"

"What do you mean you're leaving now?.!" Sai yelled as he stepped out of his room, his face contorted in anger as he held his cellphone against his ear, "no, we were supposed to have a date...!" his expression changed into a sad one, "Yeah, I know, it's your job... but you said you'd try a relationship with me... were you just lying to get into my pants?.!" he growled, "I should've known that--" he leaned against the wall and sighed as Itachi cut him off, the man trying to calm him down, "Sure, long distance relationship... but those never last long..."

Sakura blinked at Sai's side of the conversation, "Relationship? With who?"

Naruto frowned, _That's right, because Sasuke's taking over, that must mean Itachi's going to leave early..._

Sai suddenly smiled, "Send me a letter every day or I swear to god I'll castrate you when you get back," he laughed quietly, "and you have to call me every once and a while..." he blushed and glared at the wall across from him, "no, we're not having phone sex, you pervert!" then he closed the phone and sighed, glancing over at Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura stuttered, "Y-You have a boyfriend?"

"The Uchiha's brother," Sai stated simply, pocketing his phone, "Naruto-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Naruto nodded and walked past Sakura, "I'll be out later to eat, Sakura-chan."

"O-oh, alright..."

Entering Sai's room, Naruto sat down on the bed, sighing. He looked over at Sai who sat next to him.

"Itachi-san's going to India... so I suppose the Uchiha's taking over the company for the next couple of years... that must mean your talk with him didn't go so well."

"I didn't even get to talk with him at all... I don't think I ever will," he rested his head against his brother's shoulder, "and it's my fault. I should have been stupid enough to think he would hurt me... it even caused you to lose your boyfriend."

Sai blushed lightly, "I didn't lose him... he's just going to be gone for a while," he ruffled Naruto's hair, "and I'm sure you'll be able to speak with the Uchiha sometime soon."

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled.

**TBC... in an epilogue. Cuz really, who ends a fic like this? It's so incomplete.**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Ok, everyone, Reconnection is now over since this is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this story and please check out my new one, "Just Like Heroin". I need more love for that one :begs:**

--3 years later--

Hidan stretched out languidly across the back seat of the limo, a playboy magazine in his grasp. Sure, he seemed to like men, but girls were just as hot (to him, anyway). Running a hand over his slicked-back hair, he looked up, seeing his friend approach the long car. He sighed and pushed himself up, tossing the magazine ahead onto the front driver's seat.

He opened the door and climbed out, moving to the side to let Itachi in, "Welcome back to Japan, Weasel-san!" he grinned and saluted.

Itachi threw him a heavy and dark look, "Why weren't you in the airport waiting for me, Hidan?"

The driver gave a half-assed grin, "I forgot."

The raven slipped into the back of limo and immediately crossed his legs, his suit creasing slightly, "Just take me to see my brother. The both of us have important matters to deal with today."

"Hai!" Hidan closed the door and leaped into the driver's seat, but not before tossing his playby magazine onto the neighboring seat.

Itachi sighed as they backed out of the huge parking lot. His hair was shorter than it was before, cut to where it was at his shoulders, and he looked handsome in his suit. He kept his gaze outside of the window and they drove onto the highway, his thoughts filled with a certain blond's brother.

_It's been so long, I bet he's grown so much... _he smiled to himself.

xXxXx

Tayuya snorted when she opened the doors to her boss's office, Sasuke asleep on the leather couch that was against the wall on the left, black rings under his eyes. They weren't very dark, but they were still noticable. She stepped in and tossed a folder at the man's head, missing and hitting him on the chest.

Sasuke's dark eyes fluttered open, the color of them shockingly dull. He lifted an arm and grabbed the folder, pushing himself into a sitting position. He had been working so much in the last few years that it was taking a major toll on him. He had taken a poor form of insomnia during the week, then would sleep Sunday away, his body seemingly in a coma state as he restored his hours of lost sleep. Also, he wouldn't come out of his office until he had his paperwork done (which was usually late in the evening), causing his stomach to get used to hunger, and sometimes, his body would reject the food he ate. That would result in him throwing it up. He also seemed a bit paler, the man having not been able to go out into the sun as much as he used to.

"Are these the schools I'm visiting?" his voice was deeper than years ago. His fine features from before seemed even more beautiful now that he grew his hair out. His hair was no longer in the shape of a duck butt. It was much like Itachi's now, long and tied back. He truly looked like his brother now. If Itachi didn't have those lines running down from his eyes, they could easily be confused for twins. Sure, by now, Sasuke had grown a good 6 inches and was probably at his brother's height.

"Yep," the red-headed girl crossed her arms, "and I suggest you get your ass movin'. You have fifteen minutes to get to the first college."

Sasuke scowled at the woman. She was a great secretary, but her manners could be a bit better. He stood up and brushed his suit off, "And where is my brother?"

"Itachi? Hn, that bastard's on his way now. I bet you're happy you get your freedom back. Gonna go back to your little blond fuck?" she smirked.

The raven sent her a glare, "Our relationship ended years ago," he tucked the folder under his arm and shoved past her.

xXxXx

Sai pulled out his cellphone as it vibrated in his back pocket, flipping it open and reading the name. He smiled widely and answered, "I can't wait to see you," he whispered as he walked through the bustling streets.

He had changed over the long period of time. He no longer threw people false smiles, he was kinder, and he was in love. Who would've thought that Hirota Sai would change so much?

There was a pause, then he laughed, "Yes, I'm still a virgin. What? Were you practicing abstinence while you were gone?" he blinked and stopped walking, "are you serious?" then he blushed and smiled once again, "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Yeah, yeah, I love you too, bye," he laughed to himself as he closed his phone and put it away.

_He's back..._

xXxXx

"Uzumaki! Sit down before I give you detention!" one of Naruto's college proffesors hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and plopped down into his seat, "Yes, sir," he sighed looked out of the large window beside him. Ino was sitting next to him, the girl having been the only one of his friends who went to the same college as him. She had grown beautifully, her long blond hair down and reaching her hips, her figure more curvy. Not extremely thin like her high school days.

The blond himself had grown much, as well. He had the same unruly blond hair, some locks hanging in his face, covering his gorgeously slanted blue eyes. His baby fat was gone and he had grown a good foot or so, his thin frame having been transformed into a perfect, muscled body. He'd gone from an akward teenager, to a handsome and striking young man.

"We're supposed to be going to the drama theater soon," Ino whispered as their teacher worked on his computer (like he did every morning before starting class), "something about some businessman coming in. He's supposedly going to speak to us about careers," she waved her hand dissmissingly, "should be BORING," she giggled.

Naruto grinned, "I bet. Shit like that's never any fun. You know, they should bring in someone who works as--as..." he though for a moment, his pink tongue sticking out between rosy red lips, "as a supernatural investigator!"

"Che, sure," the girl shrugged, "I doubt the school would get someone cool like that," she laughed, "we're going to be stuck with businessmen and women until we're out of this place."

The teacher scratched below his ear, then stood up after shutting his computer off, "Alright, everyone out," he pointed to the door, "get going to the theater, I'll be with you in a bit."

Naruto got up and leaped over his desk, landing soundly onto the carpeted row beneath his row of desks. He waited for Ino, and they both made their way to the theater with the rest of the class, the both of them talking about how they were fed up with the people coming in and discussing careers. They'd already gone through that stuff in high school for four years in a row.

"Hey, Uzumaki, it's gonna be different from all the others time. This time it's not just some normal business dude," one of Naruto and Ino's classmates, Kyoshi, "it's one of the big cheese's," the student snickered, "some guy who owns a big corporate business."

"Oh yeah, that makes things a lot more interesting," Ino said sarcastically, "either way, the topic is careers. We're in college, must of us already picked out a career!"

Naruto laughed along with her.

He had realized a while back, that even though his friends and family were reincarnations (like him), they couldn't all regain their memories. Most, like Sakura, were just copies of another person in the past. Their faces were copied, not their minds. There would be no possible way for them to remember what was never implanted in the back of their minds.

So even though he wanted to bring up the good times from the past with Ino, he would always have to stop himself. The girl would've probably looked at him strangely and called him a weirdo.

"Walk faster," their professor said from behind them.

Kyoshi and his group of friends ran around Naruto and Ino with dorky grins on their faces.

xXxXx

Sasuke stood at the front of the large room , his dark eyes scanning the amount of seats. He soon focused his attention on the first batch of entering students. There were about fifty of them and they all seemed to lively for his tastes.

He tapped his fingers against the podium as he waited for all sophmores and juniors to enter. He continued to scan his eyes over the crowed, and he locked his gaze on a shocking tuff of blond hair.

_It can't be..._

"Naruto! Get a good seat in the front!" Ino called after her friend who took off. The tall college student leaped over the seats and took a spot in the very front center with a large grin.

Ino scurried down the center aisle and took her spot next to her good friend, "Good seats," she smiled, "now we can make faces at the speaker," she had a mischevious glint in her pale eyes. Looking forward, she froze and her lips pursed together.

"Ino?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face, "oi!"

"Sasuke...kun?"

Naruto's own eyes widened and he looked up at the man on stage, the raven definitely his old lover.

_I-It is him... but he looks so..._

"He looks sick," Ino commented quietly, "no... he looks ill."

Sasuke moved his gaze away from them and waited for everyone to be seated. Once more classes came in and sat down, he cleared his throat, "Welcome, everyone. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, you may know me as the current owner of Uchiha Corp. As some of you already know, that title is going back to my older brother this afternoon," he kept his voice steady, even though he wanted to yawn and go to sleep. He was exhuasted... **and** starving, "but that's besides the point. I'm here to talk to you about your job choices..."

xXxXx

Naruto justed stared at his ex-boyfriend as he spoke, noticing how much paler the other male was. He looked tired and malnourished, but still handsome. Just like he always had been. He looked down for the rest of the program once they both made eye contact, not wanting to think about how he never spoke to Sasuke again, just left him to figure out he didn't want to be with him, on his own.

Ino looked over at her friend and gave him a sad look, "I know you feel bad... but I think you should speak with him later. Get things cleared up," she smiled in reassurance, "I know you still love him, Naruto. Talk with him and tell him about the insecurities you had, alright?"

Naruto nodded slowly, _Would it be too much... if I asked to be accepted back into his life?_

xXxXx

The program was a lot more interesting than the students had expected. Sasuke's good looks had drawn the women in, and the males were excited about how the raven had said getting into the business world was fairly easy if you studied up on it.

After his time there was over, he went backstage, intent on going home, so he could sleep. He didn't care that his brother was at the office settling back down, he just wanted to gain back his lost years of rest. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned, seeing Naruto, the boy much taller and different than when he had last laid eyes on him.

Naruto closed the large curtains and smiled nervously, "C-can I talk to you?"

Sasuke brushed the hand off, "I need to head home."

"Sasuke, please!" the blond's voice was desperate, "wait..." he stepped forward, "just listen to me, ok? Back then... I was scared of you. You just-- I really thought you wanted me dead," he looked down and closed his eyes, "because I thought you were just like.. just like the Sasuke in the past! I thought you wanted to kill me! My senses from those days were trying to take me over. I was thinking like a ninja... not as the normal person I was... I wanted to stay away from in order to stay alive."

Sasuke turned, keen on listening now, "Is that why you didn't come to meet me?"

Naruto opened his eyes back up, their blue color hypnotizing, "You got me alone... and you murdered me... I wasn't going to make the same mistake again."

The raven glared at the blond and growled, "Is that what you still think now?" he moved forward and grabbed Naruto's upper arms, harshly slamming the man against the closest wall, "We're both alone, I could just kill you now," he hissed.

Naruto actually laughed and craned his neck forward, pressing his lips chastly against Sasuke's. His lips moved into a smile against Sasuke's, "You wouldn't."

Sasuke moved back and licked his lips.

Naruto smiled, "Sai... helped me realize that even though you look the same, talk the same... you're different from your past self because you were brought up differently than the old you. You led a completely different life, your mind din't work the same... Sasuke, I wanted to tell you that the day I was supposed to meet you, but it was already after the meeting time... so I went to your work, but Shizune-neechan said you had already transfered to Itachi's building... And when I went there, your secretary told me you didn't want to see me... so I went home."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Tayuya did what?"

"Sh-she said you were going to be busy until Itachi came back... so I didn't even bother trying to get a hold of you. I thought I'd just, you know, annoy you..."

"Annoy me?.! I fucking cried because you didn't show up!" Sasuke swallowed and willed his anger away.

Naruto blinked, "You did what?"

"Nothing," Sasuke held back a heated blush.

"You said you cried!" the blond laughed, the sound a melody to the raven's ears. He smiled widely, "so... does this mean I get another chance?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the happiness bubbling inside of his stomach, "Yes, and just so you know. Back in the past, Orochimaru was the one who killed you, not me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I gave him my body two days before we met in the forest. I wanted him to kill Itachi, to avenge my clan for me... but he didn't. Instead, he found you when you were on a lone mission, and fought you to the death... then he went to Konoha and destroyed that as well."

In the middle of that speech, Naruto's eyes began to water and he fell into Sasuke's arms, giving him a tight hug. He laughed shakily and smiled against the suit, the raven's aroma everywhere on the clothing item, "I-I died thinking the one person I loved had betrayed me..." he pulled back a bit and wiped his eyes, "b-but it was really that snake bastard! Th-that makes me so happy!"

Sasuke raised a brow, wrapping his arms loosely around Naruto's shoulders, "You're happy Orochimaru killed you?"

"N-No, Teme," he growled, "I'm happy that it wasn't really you," he threw the businessman a brilliant smile, "God, I can't wait to tell Sai!" he pulled away and took Sasuke's hand, "so, we're together again? We've gotten everything straightened out," he sniffled.

"I suppose," he smirked, "and I've been deprived of sexual pleasure for three long years. I think you owe me."

"Owe **you**? Hah! As if! Besides, you've not just been deprived of sex, you've been deprived of rest," he smiled, "I'll take you to my apartment and you can sleep there for a while. You look like the walking dead," he snickered.

Sasuke frowned, "Thanks," he let himself be taken off stage, where Ino was waiting patiently, the girl looking at her light purple nails.

"You're holding hands!" she squeeled, clasping her hands together, "you're back together!"

"Quit screaming," Sasuke frowned, "I don't even know you that well. Don't get excited."

Ino pouted.

"Listen, Ino, tell the proffesor that I left early due to family issues. I'm taking him back to my and Sai's apartment, so he can catch up on some sleep."

His friend nodded, "I hope you look better soon, Sasuke-kun!" Ino waved good-bye to them before running down the center aisle, pushing through the two large doors.

xXxXx

"So, you and Sai share an apartment?" Sasuke gave his boyfriend a suspicious look.

Naruto held back a snort of laughter, "It's nothing like that. It's just, we thought it'd be good to share a place and split the bills," he grinned, "you know, so we have more spending money for spray cheese and those delicious looking male whores down the road."

Sasuke glared.

"It was a joke, Teme, jeez," Naruto rolled his eyes as they walked down the sidewalk and went up a flight of stone steps, "ok, well, this is it!" he went to put his key in the hole, but blinked as he realized it was already unlocked. Opening it and turning on the light, he practically screamed.

Sai peeked out from under Itachi's body and blushed, "You're supposed to be at school!"

Naruto blushed, "Y-you're not supposed to have sex on the couch! That was one of the rules we established when we bought the place!"

Itachi slipped his shirt back on, clearly annoyed that they were stopped, "No sex for three years and you two step in."

"You're not the only one," both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Whatever," Sai sat up and rubbed the hickey on his neck, "since we're all here, let's converse."

"I don't converse," Sasuke stated.

"Nor do I," Itachi followed.

Both Sai and Naruto exchanged looks.

_Why did we have to like them?_

**Owari**

**Tis is the end of Reconnection! I hope you all loved it!**


End file.
